MY OWN WAY
by Holly Motto
Summary: Jaden es maltratado y despreciado por sus compañeros… Chazz, es solitario, a pesar de ser popular no es feliz, cuando conozca a Jaden, el amor surgirá entre ambos, aunque será ese mismo sentimiento que un día los separe para siempre…[Chazz X Jaden]-Capitulos Finales
1. Chapter 1: Tengo que decir

"**MY OWN WAY"**

**CAPITULO 1: "I GOTTA SAY"**

Era una mañana hermosa en que los arbol Sakura florecían y sus rosas flores cubrían el piso tiñéndolo de un hermoso rosa, algunas aves que se posaban en las ramas entonaban las más hermosas melodías dándole la bienvenida a la primavera y a las nuevas aventuras que estaban por venir…

Un joven estaba profundamente dormido, el día anterior había sido muy cansado acaban de pasar los exámenes y el no era muy bueno memorizando, sabia que en la mayoría de los teóricos había reprobado, aunque en los prácticos era muy bueno, aunque nadie parecía valorarlo…

- Jaden…-escucho una lejana voz en tono suave quería despertarse pero sus ojos no querían abrirse…-J-A-D-E-N…-le deletreo y el no le quedo mas remedio que despertarse…-Ra por fin te despiertas llegaremos tarde…

- Syrus? Pero que horas es…-se quedo en su lugar solo con los ojos abiertos…

- La suficiente como para saber, que lleguemos tarde si no te levantas…-volteo a mirar a su amigo, era un chico de baja estatura de cabello celeste y lentes redondos muy pequeños, que le servían la mayor parte del tiempo para leer, aunque nunca se los quitaba, según el atría a las chicas…-apresúrate…-el ya estaba listo, peinado y perfumado solo estaba arreglándose el cuello de su gabardina amarilla, seria el primer día en que estrenaría esa gabardina que tanto le costo obtener y por ello quería lucir impecable…

- _Hai_…-el castaño se levanto desganado estaba cansado por el poco sueño que había tenido…-se baño y no se tardo en cambiar y estar listo…

- Apresúrate…!

- _Gomen_ Syrus…-se apresuro tomo su mochila y salio con su amigo del dormitorio…

Ambos corrieron lo mas veloz que pudieron tenían su primera clase con unos de los profesores mas estrictos de toda la academia, no tardaron mucho en llegar al auditorio, tanto tiempo de hacer esas corridas que ya estaban acostumbrados, Syrus se había beneficiado de ellas, ya que gracias a su entrenamiento forzado, se había convertido en el jugador estrella de Béisbol de la academia quizás era bajo de estatura pero tenia gran talento con el bate y las carreras…

- Dioses…-aunque Jaden estaba acostumbrado también a las carreras por estar tan agotado por la falta de sueño se había cansado mas de lo debido, llego jadeando a unas interminables escalinatas, donde al final de ellas se encontraba el salón donde recibirían su primera clase…

- Jaden apresúrate…-le dijo su amigo desde la mitad de las escalitas, el levanto la vista preguntándose como había hecho el peliceleste para llegar tan lejos…

- Me falta práctica…-pensó y comenzó a subir rápidamente, a paso se iba encontrando con estudiantes de los 3 dormitorios Ra Amarillo, Obelisco Azul y por supuesto Slifer Rojo…

- Jaden rápido o te ganare…-le dijo Syrus llegando casi a la cima, el apresuro su paso y justo cuando parecía tomar velocidad tres estudiantes del dormitorio de mas rango, Obelisco Azul le obstruyeron el paso…-_onegai_ permiso…-aunque no parecían escucharlo nunca escuchaban a los Slifer los peores estudiantes…

- En dos días es el cumpleaños de Princeton-sama…-dijo una chica, mientras se los comentaba a sus demás acompañantes…

- Ya saben que regalarle?...-pregunto otra emocionada…

- Yo ya fui invitada…

- Que envidia…-dijeron las demás mientras seguían caminando ignorando por completo a Jaden…

- Chicas ya saben que en dos días será el cumpleaños de Princeton-sama?...-cuando de pronto por detrás llego un chico, haciendo que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio…

- JADEN CUIDADO…-le dijo Syrus sintiendo que su amigo caía en cualquier momento escaleras abajo…

Aunque justo cuando estaba por caer, un joven de cabello oscuro y traje azul lo tomo de su mano y lo abrazo para que no cayera, el castaño se sonrojo no se esperaba esa reacción ni encontrárselo tan pronto…

- Miren es Princeton-sama…-dijeron los estudiantes que estaban cerca…

- Si, pero quien es ese…-dijeron las chicas celosas de que el chico mas admirado en toda la academia estuviera abrazando a alguien que no era ellas…

- No te hiciste daño?...-le dijo en tono suave mientras veía a Jaden, el joven era Chazz Princeton un chico perteneciente, a las familias mas poderosas de Japón, no solo era admirado por su dinero y posición si no por su ser un excelente duelista…

- _Ie arigato_…-el chico se separo con rapidez mientras se sonrojaba y luego se agachaba, para recoger el maletín que el pelinegro había tirado cuando lo ayudo…-_Gomen_…

- No te preocupes…-le sonrió…y justo cuando iba a recoger el maletín las cartas que este contenía cayeron al piso…

- Que torpe soy…-se dijo a si mismo mientras recogía las cartas del chico, todas eran las que usaba en los duelos únicas y raras las que lograban regalarle la fama que tenia…

- No fue tu culpa Yuki-san…-le ayudo a recoger sus cartas muchas de ellas eran sus famosos _Ojama_…-que pases un buen día Yuki-san...-le dijo sonriendo, cuando el castaño le entrego el maletín, Chazz hizo reverencia y comenzó a caminar para marcharse cuando paso a su lado, Jaden se sonrojo cuando lo sintió cerca y volteo a mirarlo, en verdad aquel chico era en extremo atractivo, no por nada era tan popular…

Jaden se quedo mirándolo hasta que un grupo de estudiantes de los tres dormitorios rodearon a Chazz y luego se marchaban escoltando a sus clases el un sonrojo cubría las mejillas del castaño al mirara Chazz. El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y comenzó la carrera otra vez llegaría tarde y seguramente lo reprenderían…

- No te preocupes Jaden…-Syrus estaba al principio de las escalinatas esperándolo, para que si lo castigaban no estaría solo…

- Syrus-chan eres un gran amigo…-y luego ambos comenzaban la carrera al salón…

Para su suerte el _sensei_, se había retrazado hablando con el rector de la academia, así que podrían librarse del castigo ese día…

- Ra aun nos quiere…-el más agradecido era Jaden, no quería mas manchas negras en su historial, ya ni cabían de tantas que tenia ya…

- Miren es el chico que abrazo Princeton-sama…-comenzaron a murmurar los estudiantes cuando vieron al castaño…

- Pero quien se ha crecido ese…-y no era muy querido por que el pelinegro demostraba mucho interés en el

- Como es posible que toque a Princeton-sama ese idiota Slifer…-Jaden bajo la mirada mientras sus ojos brillaban eran muy crueles aquellos comentarios…

- No te preocupes_aniki_…-Syrus le sonrió…-están celosos no les tomes atención…-el castaño asintió mientras tomaba asiento y miraba al frente del auditorio donde tendría que estar el profesor pero el aun no llegaba…

Cuando estaba sacando su libro y el cuaderno, apareció el profesor, un hombre rubio vestido de la forma más estrafalaria, y sus labios pintados de morado y su personalidad amanerada, le daban el rumor de que el profesor en realidad era una profesora…

- Buenos días estudiantes…-aunque a pesar de ello, era el mas estricto de todos, su nombre **Dr. Vellian Crowler**, el profesor encargado de Obelisco, por lo mismo despreciaba a todos los demás dormitorios…-les traigo un anuncio…-puso su maletín al centro de la mesa y miraba a los estudiantes…-Mañana se llevara acabo la final de tenis…-quizás la academia era excelente en duelos, pero también en deportes, música y teatro…-dos estudiantes de segundo año de obelisco han llegado a ser finalistas…-todas las chicas comenzaron a suspirar pensando de quienes se trataba…-son el talentoso Chazz Princeton…-todos comenzaron a murmurar y comenzaron a echarle flores al pelinegro…-y el estudiante igualmente talentoso Aster Phoenix…-Jaden se sorprendió y un recuerdo de su infancia a pareció en su mente, uno que había disfrutado con Aster…- espero que asistan y que apoyen a nuestros finalistas…

Jaden se quedo pensativo, mientras el recuerdo que compartió con Aster en su niñez llegaba a su mente, Aster y el se conocían desde que eran pequeños y siempre habían compartido muchos eventos importantes en sus vidas, aunque en los últimos años el chico había cambiado mucho a tal punto que aquella amistad que había surgido cuando eran pequeños ya grandes la habían olvidado y ahora estaban tan distantes como dos desconocidos…pero a pesar de eso Jaden lo seguía considerando un buen amigo, he iría apoyarlos a ambos…

- Están todos invitados…

A Jaden se le formo una sonrisa, estaba emocionado de ver a sus dos mejores amigos jugar, ambos por su popularidad y habilidades existían los rumores que eran algo más que solo compartir popularidad…

Las clase terminaron antes de lo previsto, ya que algunos de los profesores tenían que organizar el evento que se llevaría acabo el día siguiente…mientras que Syrus y Jaden iban en los pasillos de la escuela emocionados hablando de ese partido…

- Iras Jaden?...-Syrus sabia que Aster había sido uno de sus mejores amigos de la niñez…

- Claro…-Jaden le sonrió…-mis dos mejores amigos se enfrentaran iré a apoyarlos…

Aunque en su camino se encontró a un grupo de tres estudiantes de las cuales habían sido quienes hablaban de Chazz cuando Jaden casi se cae por las escaleras…

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra aparecerte mañana Yuki-san…-le dijo una chica de cabello rubio y mirando fríamente al castaño…

- Ni Princeton-sama ni Phoenix-sama quieren ver a un Slifer ensuciando el lugar de ganadores…-El castaño se sorprendió…

- Pero Chazz-san y Aster-san son…-bajo la mirada…

- Calla no los llames con tanta confianza, diles Princeton-sama y Phoenix-sama…ten mas respeto de tus superiores-Jaden bajo la mirada…

- Patético Slifer, deberías aprender a donde esta tu lugar y ese es con la basura, como lo eres tu…-le dijo una chica peliazulada, mientras veía despreciativa al castaño…

- Ya basta…-de pronto apareció un chico moreno, con una pañoleta en su cabeza era del dormitorio del Ra amarillo como Syrus, su nombre _Tyranno Hassleberry_****un chico sumamente extrovertido y autoproclamado el protector de Jaden…-No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así al sargento Jaden…-le dijo, el había sido un estudiante del ejercito que luego se había interesando por los duelos…-te exijo que te disculpes…

- Patético Amarillo…-fue lo que dijo la rubia, seguida de sus amigas mientras los pasaban de largo dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca…

- Bola de viejas brujas algún día me las pagaran…-dijo Hassleberry mientras unas llamitas ardían en sus ojos, no podía soportar que se burlaran de Jaden de esa manera, siendo tan excelente duelista y en muchas ocasiones había puesto en alto el nombre de la academia…

- No te preocupes Hassleberry-kun…-Jaden sostuvo mas fuerte su mochila querría hacerse el fuerte para no preocupar a sus amigos…

- Jaden…-aunque Syrus lo conocía muy bien sabía cuando estaba triste, y las palabras de aquellas chicas habían sido demasiado crueles…

- Vamos Jaden…-el moreno lo tomo de su cuello haciéndole una cariñosa llave para animarlo…-no te desanimes así no se comporta el gran Jaden Yuki próximo rey del juego…-le sonrió…el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa el moreno tenia ese efecto en el, de devolverle el animo en cuestión de segundos…cuando de su reloj sonó indicando que ya era medio día…

-_Gomen_ debo irme…-dijo mientras sujetaba su mochila donde llevaba su almuerzo…

- Creo que tiene prisa…-Syrus sonrió quizás no sabia a donde se dirigía pero su amigo siempre se desaparecía a la hora del almuerzo…

- No te preocupes seguramente recuperara aun mas su animo al volver…-el moreno asintió y ambos se marcharon a la cafetería…

Mientras tanto Jaden dejaba su mochila en el casillero y solo sacaba su recipiente de comida, amarado en una servilleta de tela que tenia impresa figuras de gatitos…sonrió esa humilde comida, significaba poder estar con la persona que tantos sentimientos producía en el y eso lo hacia feliz…

Se adentro en el jardín de la academia buscando el lugar secreto donde el y Chazz almorzarían, justo cuando el pelinegro había pasado a su lado, cuando se encontraron en la mañana le susurro "_Nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo_" haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y lo viera, siempre era así su momento de compartir los dos solos…

Apartado del jardín arreglado por setos, margaritas y pasto verde había una zona donde estaba bastante descuidada y unas malezas altas que la cubrían imposibilitaban el paso, haciendo que muy pocos estudiantes transitaran por el lugar, aunque Jaden ya estaba acostumbrado, se las había arreglado para pasar sin problemas, llego un camino libre de malezas corrió un poco para luego llegar a unos matorrales, sonrió ese era su lugar secreto donde no podían ser localizados por los demás estudiantes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Donde esta Princeton-sama quería almorzar con el…

- Donde se metió…-dejando a sus admiradores muy decepcionados…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Chazz-san…-el chico cruzo una cortina de matorrales para llegar con el pelinegro, el cual estaba sentado en la cima de un risco donde se podía ver el océano y la suave brisa hacia mover sus cabellos…

- Jaden…-le sonrió al verlo llegar, el chico estaba concentrado en una lectura de un libro de duelo, era uno de sus pasatiempos…- me alegra que llegaras…-le sonrió para luego cerrar su libro…

-_Gomen_ Chazz-san me entretuve con mis amigos…-en cierto modo así había sido, aunque no le explico las causas…

- No te preocupes…-le sonrió con dulzura…-te esperaba…

- Bueno pues comencemos tengo hambre…-se sentó a su lado…

Chazz le sonrió, el castaño siempre era muy alegre y le regalaba las más hermosas sonrisas, las que tanto le gustaban ver en su rostro, aunque no entendía por que era así, ya que nunca vio a Jaden mas haya de ser un amigo o se equivocaba? A medida que convivieran juntos ambos, se darían cuenta que era ese sentimiento tan extraño que sentían, y que podría ser ese mismo que los separaría para siempre…

**CONTINUARA……………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Konnchiwa, espero que les guste este nuevo fic donde incluiré a los personajes nuevos que salen en YGO GX como Aster, Hassleberry y alguno que otro espero que les guste

YAMI: No puedo creerlo justo cuando pensábamos que nos habíamos librado de las copias

BAKURA: Es que estos son un virus que nunca puede ser erradicado

HOLLY: Bueno les adelanto que en el fic el que mas sufrirá será Jaden, en más de una manera

CHAZZ: Ustedes de que se quejan me vi bastante patético…el Chazz no puede verse patético

MARIK: Que engreído se parece al ladroncito

BAKURA: OYE!

HOLLY: Espero que disfruten del fic y de mi otro fic de YGO GX esperen pronto subiré el capitulo final, ya casi, casi lo tengo listo

YAMI: Y creíamos que ahí se acabaría esta tortura

BAKURA: Que deprimente

HOLLY: Bueno espero que les guste el fic y que manden reviews

JADEN: Yo sufriere _onegai_ apóyennos

CHAZZ: Esperamos sus comentarios…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Chapter 2: Que hay en mi mente?

"**MY OWN WAY"**

**CAPITULO 2: "WHAT'S IN MY MIND?"**

Ambos habían acabado de comer y era tiempo de regresar, por mucho que les gustara compartir la compañía del otro sabían que las clases no tardarían mucho en reanudarse era mejor no demorar o seguramente como en muchas otras ocasiones regañarían al castaño…

- Jaden hay algo que quiero darte…-el castaño se sorprendió pero miro a su amigo

- Que es?...-le pregunto con curiosidad

- Esto…-el pelinegro le extendió un sobre, el castaño lo tomo y este tenia su nombre en el…

-_Nani_?

- Es para mi fiesta…-le sonrió con dulzura eso sonrojar al castaño…

- Me invitas?...-se sorprendió, quizás ambos eran amigos y compartían muchas cosas pero invitarlo a su fiesta una tan exclusiva no se lo esperaba…

- Si, además es una sencilla solo para familiares y amigos cercanos y como tu eres mi amigo, quiero que vayas, lo harás Jaden?...-el castaño no supo que responder, sabia que en ese lugar estarían muchos de los admiradores de Chazz, admiradores que lo odiaban a el…

- Princeton-sama…-lo llamo el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, Chazz era el presidente…-la reunión va a comenzar…-le dijo mientras se le acerba y el pelinegro asentía…-la reunión esta por comenzar

- Voy enseguida Zane-senpai…Jaden creo que es momento de despedirnos nos veremos luego…

Se marcho junto a un muchacho de cabellera azulada, mientras el castaño se despedía con su mano sonriendo, para luego que Chazz se alejara puso una cara triste, no sabia si haría bien yendo a la fiesta del chico, seguramente solo le causaría problemas…

- Jaden…-en el pasillo estaba su buen amigo Syrus…

- Syrus siento el no haber…-se intento disculpar aunque Syrus no quitaba su sonrisa…

- Descuida amigo se que tenias otros planes…-comenzaron a caminar en busca de sus casilleros…

- Se la pasaron bien tu y Hassleberry-kun?...-le pregunto el castaño sabiendo que su amigo se había ido con el moreno

- Ya sabes Hassleberry es un poco raro…-le dijo peliceleste, el moreno era alumno de segundo año como Chazz y Aster, pero a pesar de eso se llevaba muy bien con Jaden y Syrus que eran de primer año…

- Si aunque es muy agradable…-le sonrió Jaden recordando como el moreno en incontables ocasiones lo había defendido

- Creo que tienes razón…-le sonrió Syrus al ver a su amigo de mejor animo…

- Oye en un par de días será la fiesta de Princeton-san iras?...-el castaño se sorprendió ante la pregunta no podía ser que Syrus supiera que ya había sido invitado

-_Etto_…-no respondió y solo se sonrojo

- Yo pienso que deberías ir…-le dijo Syrus sonriendo…-Princeton-san te tiene mucho aprecio y seria descortés no ir a una celebración como esta no crees?...-le dijo Syrus sonriendo

- Me acompañarías…-quizás Chazz no había dicho que podía llevar acompañantes pero tampoco había dicho que no…- _onegai_?...-le suplico Jaden se sentiría muy solo estando ahí solo con el club de admiradores de Chazz

- Por supuesto…-le sonrió Syrus no dejaría a su amigo solo…

- Arigato…-le sonrió Jaden

-_Aniki_ ni lo menciones…-Syrus se sonrojo, ambos llegaron a los casilleros Jaden abrió el suyo y al hacerlo una nota cayo al piso, se extraño ya que no había nadie cerca…la nota decía…"Te espero en la fuente después de clases, atentamente, Aster Phoenix"…-se extraño al leer el nombre de su amigo hacia tiempo no intercambiaban palabra, para que quería verlo ahora?

- Vamos Jaden se nos hace tarde…-le dijo Syrus ignorando por completo la nota que Jaden se había encontrado…

- _Hai_ vamos…-el estaba desconcertado, para que quería verlo Aster seria algo grabe?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las clases trascurrieron tranquilas, aunque Jaden estaba ausente de ellas, ni siquiera le importo cuando el ultimo profesor dejo tarea para la próxima semana, sus pensamientos estaban en Aster y en su misteriosa carta estaba preocupado de que a su amigo le estuviera pasando algo…

Cuando el timbre sonó, apresuro su paso quería saciar esa curiosidad y saber que era lo que estaba pasándole al chico, guardo todo rápido y sin importarle los comentarios salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo fuera del salón dejando a un Syrus muy desconcertado…

Al salir del auditorio, correr un poco llego a la fuente donde esperaría el chico y como Aster era un chico puntual ya estaba ahí, un joven albino de ojos tan azules como el mismo mar, de aparecía amable y muy cortes miraba un poco su PDA mientras enviaba algunos mensajes a sus amigos…

- Aster-san?...-ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jaden…

- Jaden-chan…-el chico pego un brinquito en sorpresa y casi tira el aparatito al agua…

-_Gomen_ no quise asustarte…-se disculpo el castaño apenado por el incidente

- No te preocupes…-al albino le salio una gota…

- Pasa algo Aster-san?...-le pregunto con tono preocupado

- No nada fuera de lo normal…-ambos se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban cerca, mientras el albino guardaba su PDA en uno de sus bolsillos…

- Que alivio pensé que algo malo te pasaba…-el castaño suspiro mientras que el albino lo miraba y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, nunca recordó tanta perfección en un solo ser, aquellos ojos tan expresivos, su rostro tan perfecto, su blanca piel, era sencillamente adorable…

- Pasa algo?...-su inocencia como amaba eso…amaba? Desde cuando el usaba esas palabras…

- _Ie_, nada…-el albino movió su cabeza y luego le sonrió al castaño…-quería disculparme contigo…-comenzó el chico algo pensativo…

- ¿_Nani_?...-el castaño no entiendo por que se disculpaba

- Se que me he alejado de ti…-le dijo el en tono triste

- Se que estas ocupado, además los deportes, los duelos y la música consumen mucho tu tiempo…-el chico tocaba el violín, jugaba tenis y era un excelente duelista, entre otras cosas y para estar entre los mejores tenia que esforzarse al máximo…

- Aun así no tengo excusa…

- Aster-san no te preocupes por eso, lo único que me importa es que tu y yo continuemos siendo amigos como siempre…-Jaden le sonrió, haciendo que los ojos azules del albino se posaran en los del chico, y nuevamente un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas…

-_Arigato_…-le dijo mirando a otro lado…-en verdad te agradezco mucho tu comprensión Yuki-san es mejor que me marche tengo que hablar con mi entrenador antes del partido de mañana…vendrás a vernos Yuki-san?…-le pregunto el muchacho mientras se colocaba su mochila…el castaño asintió sonriendo…-_arigato_ te espero…_Ja ne_…-se despidió con su mano, para luego en prender carrera ya se le había hecho tarde…

- Así que no entendiste lo que dijimos hace un rato Yuki-san…-saliendo de entre unos árboles se moscarrón las figuras de tres chicas, las mas populares de la academia y por lo mismo las auto denominadas presidentas del club de fans de Chazz y Aster…

- Alexis-san, Jasmin-san y Mandy-san, discúlpenme pero tengo cosas que hacer…-aunque las chicas se le pusieron en frente impidiéndole pasar…el castaño, ya sabia lo que se venia una discusión con esas chicas…

- No dejaras hablando a un grupo de lindas chicas verdad Yuki-san?...-le pregunto la mas popular una chica rubia con personalidad autoritaria…

- Alexis-san one…-una de las chicas le dieron una fuerte bofetada haciendo al chico guardar silencio…

- Cierra la boca Slifer…-le dijo una pelinegra mientras lo veía con desprecio…-una obelisco esta hablando…

- No eres mas que un repugnante rojo, no entiendo como Princeton-sama y Aster-sama pueden perder su tiempo hablando contigo…-los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar…

- Patético rojo deberías de aprender a respetar…

- Si no lo aprendes por las buenas lo harás por las malas y no te gustara, así que solo lo diremos una vez…-la rubia se le acerco al oído…-aléjate de ellos o atente a las consecuencias…

- Será mejor que ni se te ocurra acercarte mañana…-le dijo una chica pelirroja mientras tenia sus brazos cruzados y miraba despreciativa como las demás a Jaden…-o esa mejilla no será lo único que te duela…-todas comenzaron a reírse mientras se alejaban, organizarían un club anti rojos para que el chico no pudiera acercarse después de todo dos chicos obelisco habían logrado llegar a las finales, y por ello solo los obeliscos podían ovacionarlos…

- No es justo…-Jaden callo de rodillas mientras que sus ojos no aguataban más y comenzaban a salir sus lágrimas…

Aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho y mas la amenaza sabían que esas chicas la cumplirían sin ningún remordimiento, hasta los profesores estaban de su lado ya que en la academia apoyaban mas a los obelisco, tenia las de perder con ellas, pero por otro lado no quería perderse el partido de sus dos amigos y no por una amenaza los decepcionaría, ya que ambos lo habían invitado…se levanto decido, sin importar lo que ocurriera iría a ese partido ya que para el sin importar lo que le pudiera pasar era la amistad de Aster y Chazz mas importante que las amenazas de esas tres chicas locas…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-_Aniki_ te estuve buscando…-cuando estuvo un poco mas calmado se encontró a Syrus en el camino el chico llevaba el uniforme del equipo de béisbol…

- Lo siento amigo es que me encontré con Aster-san

- Hablaron?...-el chico sabia la distancia, que el albino había puesto entre ambos

- Hai…-el castaño le sonrió…-ya arreglamos las cosas…-Syrus lo abrazo estaba feliz su amigo sonreirá…

- Me alegra mucho _aniki_…-le dijo sinceramente…-y mañana iré a ese partido…

- Iremos sargento…-atrás de si apareció Hassleberry, el chico se había salido tarde ya que fue castigado no era novedad ya que siempre buscaba la forma de llamar la atención y los castigos era una de ellas…

-_Nani_?...-se sorprendió ya que el moreno se auto invito…

- Pensabas que te dejaríamos solo, el soldado Syrus y yo iremos a ese torneo…-le dijo el moreno mientras lo abrazaba…-además sabemos en el nido de víboras en el que estarás es mejor que tengas guardaespaldas…-a Syrus le salio una gotita ante ese comentario

- Les agradezco mucho su apoyo amigos…-el castaño le sonrió, ya que en verdad quería asistir y por la amenaza que le habían dado prefería estar acompañado…

- Bien ahora vamos por la cena muero de hambre…-dijo el moreno mientras se adelantaba para llegar rápido al comedor

-_Aniki_ paso algo?...-le pregunto Syrus preocupado había notado al chico muy decaído

- _Ie_ es solo que no tengo hambre…-le dijo al chico de celeste…

- Pero…-Syrus iba a decir algo cuando Jaden negó en ademán

- Voy a irme a la habitación te veré hará Sy…-se despidió el castaño mientras salía corriendo en rumbo diferente al comedor

-_Aniki_…-suspiro Syrus sabia que algo grabe le pasaba a su amigo…-cuanto daño te están haciendo…-y sabía que las causantes eran las fans de Chazz…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras que en otro lugar de la isla estaba un grupo de chicos platicando, todos ellos vestían de azul, eran de obelisco y discutían de cómo deberían actuar cuando el chico Slifer se apareciera en el juego, ya que sabían que por mucho que lo amenizaran el iría.

- Es imperdonable que un sucio Slifer este en el partido donde solo deberíamos estar los obeliscos…-dijo un joven de cabello azulado de tercer año, odiaba a los rojos como todos los demás de sus compañeros…

- Zane-senpai estamos preocupadas de que Princeton-sama descuide sus actividades cuando tiene a un patético Slifer tras el…-le dijo la rubia que había discutido con Jaden, una joven de primer año como el castaño

- Sabemos que las amenazabas no servirán de nada…-aclaro un chico de lentes mientras se acomodaba sus gafas…

- Deben tranquilizarse yo mismo impediré que Chazz-sama descuide al consejo estudiantil…-dijo con seriedad…- además si dicen que las amenazas no sirven de nada dejáramos de amanerar y comenzaremos a actuar…

- Que propones…

- Escuchen…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Aster te estuve esperando para almorzar…-le dijo un joven de cabello azulado y expresivos ojos color lavanda, llevaba su uniforme del obelisco azul, era alumno de tercer año del dormitorio azul y hermano mayor de Aster

-_Gomen_ Sartorius-nii-san, es que tuve un compromiso…-le dijo el chico mientras se echaba a la cama el peliazulado había llegado a su habitación…

- No te preocupes…-le sonrió, su personalidad era bastante agradable, un chico muy amable y excelente duelista…-seguramente ese compromiso tiene que ver con…veamos…-puso una mano en su mentón pensando mientras se sentaba en una silla…-Yuki Jaden no es verdad?...-al albino se le fueron los colores al rostro y se cubrió con una almohada, no quería que viera su vergüenza…

- Aster?...-aunque el mayor le quito la almohada y le sonrió…-no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, se muy bien lo mucho que te gusta

- Crees que esta bien nii-san…-le dijo mientras lo miraba un poco triste, ya que querer a otro chico no era algo muy bien aceptado

- El amor es puro sin importar a quien se le demuestre…-le sonrió…

- Me lees la fortuna…-le dijo emocionado, su hermano era una persona excelente leyendo cartas del tarot y adivinando el futuro

- Aster algunas casas es mejor dejar que ocurran, ni yo puedo predecir si Jaden-kun siente o no lo mismo por ti…-al ojiazul bajo la mirada, no era la respuesta que esperaba…-pero eso no significa que tu no puedes hacer que ocurra…-le sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del mayor para darle ánimos

- Yo creo que es caso perdido, Chazz-san me esta ganado…-se acostó en la cama y miro el techo…-creo que soy un perdedor…

- Nii-chan no digas eso…-le dijo el mayor en tono compresivo…-además aun no hay nada entre ellos, así que aun tienes oportunidad, jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas…

- Si lo se, espero poder decirle pronto lo que siento…-suspiro…

- Ya veras que el destino tiene algo muy bueno para ti…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Todos entendieron el plan?...-les dijo el mayor mirando muy serio a sus compañeros…

- Claro que si Zane-senpai…-le dijo la chica rubia…

- Bien entonces ahora todos ya conocen, cual será el papel que cada uno jugara en esta operación que llamaremos, aniquilar a un rojo…

- Será grandioso…-dijo Jasmin una de las amigas de Alexis…

- Con esto cualquier rojo, que se acerque a Chazz-sama sabrán que el es intocable e inalcanzable…-dijo la chica rubia mientras levantaba su puño, para luego hacerlo sus demás amigos…

- SI!...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Mañana será el día en que mis dos amigos compitan, se que aunque uno gane y el otro pierda, ambos darán lo mejor de si…-el castaño estaba mirando un anuario donde aparecían las fotos de Aster y de Chazz, como estudiantes de segundo año tenían mas tiempo en la academia y en sus actividades…-aun no se como dos chicos completamente diferentes y con tantas cualidades se acerquen a mi…-volteo la pagina y apareció el historial de Chazz…-Chazz-san no solo es bueno en tenis, si no también en piano, actuación, cocina, cultura y danza…-la pagina contenía, imágenes de todas las actividades que había participado el pelinegro…volteo la pagina y ahí estaba la imagen de Aster…-Aster es igual de habilidoso, a participado en concursos de oratoria, es bueno con el violín, canto, danza y ceremonias del te…ambos tienen tantas habilidades, que por ello dicen que…-en una de la paginas aparecía una fotografía, donde estaban ambos sosteniéndose la mano luego de participar en un concurso de música…-dicen que son la pareja perfecta…-en la fotografía ambos sonreirán luego de ganar el concurso…-dioses, los tres somos tan diferentes pero aun así…-el castaño cerro el anuario y apago la lamparita que estaba ocupando para ver aquellas imágenes…-estoy orgulloso de ser su amigo y mañana los apoyare…-se quito los zapatos y se acostó, mientras que el camarote de dos camas Syrus ya estaba profundamente dormido en la cama de arriba…-cueste lo que cueste…

Cerro sus ojos y se durmió, sin imaginarse el terrible suceso que estaba por ocurrirle, sin importar las amenazas el cumpliría la promesa de ir a apoyar a sus dos amigos, sin imaginarse el terrible precio que estaba por pagar…

**CONTINUARA…………..**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! aquí estoy con otro chap para este fic, espero que les haya gustado

JADEN: Bueno al menos no sufrí

BAKURA: Y eso es lo que no nos gusto

YAMI: Si nena estas siendo demasiado suave con las copias

MARIK: Preferencias que injusticia!

HOLLY: Nada de protestas onegai, pronto vendrán los sufrimientos tengan paciencia

JADEN: Oye eso no me agrada a mi

CHAZZ: Yo ni opino

BAKURA: Esperamos que las copias sufran musho

HOLLY: Aunque antes del sufrimiento, es mejor agradecemos los RR que nos han mandado

JADEN; Han sido muchos wii! Me alegra que les este gustando el fic, agradecemos mucho los reviews enviados por** Kazekage Karasu****, Astralina, Helenka Ivanov, Elly Valentine, ****Ly Uchiha****Yuni-Chan**** y A****ndromeda no Sainto**, muchas gracias a todos por escribir esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez

HOLLY: También les pedimos su ayuda en ideas para saber como hacer sufrir a Jaden

JADEN: Hey!

MARIK: Muerte!

BAKURA: No eso le quitara la diversión

HOLLY: Esperamos sus ideas y las mejores serán puestas en el fic, así trabajemos en equipo no les parece

YAMI: Musho sufrimiento si!

HOLLY: Nos veremos en el próximo chap

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Chapter 3: Algo entre nosotros

"**MY OWN WAY"**

**CAPITULO 3: "****SOMETHING ABOUT US"**

Ese día había dormido muy bien, hasta mas de lo que debía, cuando de pronto un aroma a te, lo hizo abrir sus ojos y despertarse, no sabia que horas eran, aunque seguramente era temprano ya que si no su amigo Syrus lo había despertado…

-_Aniki_ hasta que por fin despiertas…-en la habitación estaba Hassleberry y Syrus tomando te en una de las mesitas que ocupaban de escritorio…

- Sargento pensé que dormirías toda la vida…-le bromeo Hassleberry con su tono amistoso…

- ¿Qué horas son?...-pregunto desganado mientras se incorporaba y miraba a los chicos…

- Pasan de las 10…-le dijo Syrus mientras tomaba su te tranquilamente…-si quieres hay mas te _aniki_…

Jaden al escuchar la hora se preocupo y se callo de la cama por la prisa de que ya era bastante tarde, quedo medio acostado en el suelo ya que la mitad de su cuerpo aun estaba en su cama…aunque algo le extraño ninguno de los dos chicos estaban preocupados por la hora, ni Syrus que siempre era el mas puntual…

-_Aniki_ creo que no lo sabes…-ambos chicos se acercaron al castaño para ayudarlo a incorporarse…-los maestros pusieron anuncios en todos los pasillos pero creo que ayer por la prisa con que saliste no te diste cuenta, pues bien este día no habrá clases, debido al juego de las finales que es a las 3 de la tarde así que tenemos todo el día libre y es por eso que te deje dormir, no es necesario que te apresures…

- Puedes dormir más sargento…

A Jaden le salieron varias gotitas, si que era despistado había visto los anuncios aunque pensó que no era importante, ya que la mayoría de veces los anuncios no tenían ninguna noticia que le pudiera interesar, hasta ahora y el no lo había leído…-suspiro-… al menos tenia parte del día libre y le serviría para hacer algunas compras, ya que el día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Chazz y quería comprarle algo bonito, sabia que el chico tenia todo pero aun así el quería comprarle algo simbólico que dijera por si solo el cariño que sentía por el…

- Ya es tarde no creo que me pueda volver a dormir, así que tomare de ese te…-dijo el chico acercándose a la mesa mientras se servia un poco de te, Syrus era experto en la preparación del te era don familiar…-esta delicioso…-halago Jaden el siempre lo hacia, aunque ya era un don de parte del chico…

- Me alegra que te guste _aniki_…-y a Syrus le encantaba escuchar sus halagos…

- Oigan luego de acabar me acompañarían a las tiendas?…-en la academia había un área, que servia de un mini centro comercial, donde habían tiendas de cartas, ropa, víveres, consolas de juegos entre otras cosas…

- Claro _aniki_…-Syrus le sonrió sabia que el chico quería cómprale algo a Chazz ya que el día siguiente cumpliría años...

- Puedo ir yo?...-pregunto Hassleberry, temeroso de una negativa

- Por supuesto…-le dijo Jaden sonriendo, eso que el moreno comenzara a lanzar cascaditas de lágrimas de la emoción…

- No exageres…-le regaño Syrus

- Insensible…-las cascaditas desaparecieron dejando paso al enojo, y a Jaden una gotita esos chicos se tenían mucho aprecio aunque no parecían saber como demostrarlo ya que siempre acaban peleando…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Acabada la pelea y el te, los tres se dirigieron a los comercios donde podían adquirí algo para el pelinegro, como no había clases los estudiantes se habían aglomerado en aquel lugar para comprar o simplemente para ver las nuevas consolas o cartas que vendían, Jaden camino un poco observando las tiendas junto con sus amigos, que aun seguían discutiendo por tonterías. Llegaron a una tienda donde vendían toda clase de joyería…

- Es aquí…

Los tres entraron notando como el castaño estaba emocionado los dos amigos se alegraron al verlo así, hacia mucho tiempo que no veían al chico sonreír tan ampliamente. Al parecer ya había visto algo en esa tienda, que le había gustado con anterioridad ya que sabia donde buscar y que buscaba…

- Este…-señalo un dije en forma de Ojama que sostenía un corazón…dejando un espacio para grabar el nombre de una persona…- lo pone Chazz…-le dijo el chico emocionado al ver aquel sencillo accesorio de plata y con unas piedritas rojas que servían de ojos…

- Esta muy bonito Jaden, seguro y a Chazz-san le encantara…-le dijo Syrus mientras le sonreirá a su amigo…

- Eso espero…-estaba emocionado y no tardo mucho que el grabado fuera hecho y empacado en una cajita larga color azul y con un moño dorado, el chico abrazo aquel regalo sabia a Chazz le gustaría ya que amaba a sus Ojalas y cuando vio aquel dije sabia que ese tendría que ser de Chazz ya que eran sus cartas favoritas…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente, luego de las compras los 3 se dirigieron a la cafetería de Slifer, en la cual no había mucha variedad, por lo general solo hacían una o a lo mucho dos clases de menú, no como en los demás dormitorios donde había mas variedad o en obelisco que había chef franceses que preparaban lo que al estudiante se le antojaba…

- Hay caldo de verduras, pescado frito y arroz al vapor…-leyeron el menú por lo general ese era el que siempre hacían…

- Al menos el pescado esta frito…-tenían varias formas de hacer el pescado ya que era una de las comidas mas baratas de la isla, por obvias razones…

- Si ayer estaba en cebiche y si que sabia asqueroso…

Dijo Hassleberry el al igual que Syrus, podían disfrutar de una comida con mas variedad como estudiantes de Ra, pero ellos preferían comer en Slifer ya que a pesar de vestir de amarillo eran rojos de corazón…

- A comer…-Jaden se notaba bastante lleno de ánimos y muy hambriento aunque no era de extrañarse, ya que el día anterior no había cenado y el te fue lo único que desayuno…-si que tengo hambre…-arraso rápidamente con lo contenía su plato…

-_Aniki_ si que tenias hambre…-a Syrus le salio gotita, su amigo era muy bueno para el apetito…

- Estaba bueno…-con el fin de imitarlo, Hassleberry también salía acabar rápido con la comida…

-Dioses…-Syrus siempre era el único que acaba de ultimo…

- Apresúrate soldado o no habrá gelatina para ti…

- Oye aléjate de mi postre…-le dijo Syrus dándole un golpe en la mano con su cuchara, cuando el moreno se le quería abalanzar a su gelatina…

- Ya te dije que te apuraras…-Syrus lo miro serio…mientras continuaba con su comida y Jaden los observaba sonriendo nerviosamente, algo que no aceptaba Syrus es que se metieran con sus postres…

De lejos sin que los chicos se hubieran dado cuenta, estaban siendo observados por unos chicos vestidos de azul, en todos los lugares que habían recorrido en el centro comercial, hasta que llegaron a la cafetería los habían seguido, ya tenían el plan de cómo "controlar" a Jaden, aunque el castaño tenia que estar solo y hasta el momento sus dos "guarda espaldas" no lo habían dejado ni un segundo…

- Creo que esto se demorara mas de lo que debería…-ya pasaban de la 1 de la tarde en un poco mas de 2 horas se llevaría acabo el partido…

- Tenemos que distraerlos aunque, no espera…-los tres chicos se levantaron de la mesa aunque al salir del comedor Jaden intercambio un par de palabras con ambos y luego ellos se fueron en camino distinto y el al parecer iba al dormitorio…

- Este es el momento…sigámoslo…

Tres chicos siguieron al castaño, Jaden no se había dado cuenta estaba tan emocionado por el partido y por el regalo de Chazz que no se percato de que lo seguían, había decidido ir a su habitación a guardar el obsequio, ya que cuando lo compraron de una sola vez se dirigieron a la cafetería, les dijo a sus amigos que los vería en las canchas ellos asintieron, sin imaginarse en el terrible peligro que estaba su amigo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llego a su habitación y en un cajón del escritorio guardo la cajita sonreía con alegría, sabia a Chazz le gustaría mucho su regalo y eso lo emocionaba, los tres chicos de azul se quedaron afuera vigilando de que nadie se acercara y como era día libre nadie estaba en los dormitorios el único rojo era Jaden al cerciorarse de eso decidieron actuar…

- Yuki-kun…-una voz muy firme lo llamo, el chico volteo a mirar de quien se trataba, mientras que cerraba el cajón…

- Zane-senpai…-le dijo al chico de cabello azulado…

- Soy el representante elegido por obelisco y…

- Si lo que quieres es hacerme cambiar de parecer por el juego de hoy Zane-senpai olvídalo yo iré…-el castaño frunció el ceño, se le notaba molesto estaba harto de que los azules siempre querían dominarlo…

- Esa es tu ultima palabra?…-el peliazulado lo miro despectivo el castaño asintió…

- Bien no nos dejas más opción…

Trono sus dedos y los otros dos de sus compañeros, entraron al dormitorio Jaden sabia por sus miradas que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas…

- Aléjense…-les dijo tomando un libro entre sus manos queriendo intimidar a los chicos…

Los chicos sonrieron al ver el temor en el rostro del castaño y mientras tronaban sus dedos para intimidarlo, el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a temblar al acercarse los 2 obelisco quiso defenderse intentando golpearlos con el libro o a puño limpio pero de nada servia ellos eran 2 y el solo uno…le dieron un golpe en el rostro y luego otro mas fuerte en el estomago logrando controlarlo. El castaño perdió el conocimiento y los chicos lo sostuvieron, satisfechos que su plan había funcionado,

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tiempo después el castaño despertó, de un sobre salto al sentir agua con hielo tocar su rostro, no sabia donde estaba cuando logro enfocar su mirada lo primero que vio fue a Zane, que le sonreía complacido por haber triunfado en su plan…

- Espero que esto te sirva de lección Yuki-kun, cuando los obelisco decimos que no a un rojo mugroso como tu, debes obedecer…

El chico estaba amarrado en el baño de hombres, sus manos estaban sujetas a un tubo que trasportaba el agua a los baños, sus pies también estaban amarrados y en su boca mordaza que le impedía llamar por ayuda…el ojo izquierdo, lo tenia medio cerrado y un moretón lo rodeaba debido al golpe que le habían dado hacia unas horas atrás…el resto de su cuerpo le dolía seguramente lo habían golpeado mas cuando estaba inconciente…

- Esta llorando…-unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, nunca hubiera creído lo cruel que eran los chicos de azul…

- Eres patético Yuki-kun…-los tres rieron a carcajadas al ver el sufrimiento del chico…-ya falta muy poco las 3, nunca llegaras a tiempo, para ver el partido…-le dijo con gusto Zane mientras le sonreía con bastante burla…

-_Chazz-san y Aster-san perdónenme_…-pensó el chico sabia que no podía ir a ver el partido que ambos le habían pedido presenciar era un inútil…intento soltarse del amarre pero este estaba bastante sujetado era inútil, lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse y hacer que sus muñeca comenzaran a sangrar…

- Vamonos chicos, Yuki-kun se quedara aquí…

Los tres chicos comenzaron sus carcajadas, dejando a tras a un conmocionado Jaden, el chico estaba desesperado sabia que nadie llegaría ayudarlo a pesar de que ocuparan los baños no podía gritar para pedir ayuda, se perdería el partido decepcionaría a sus dos amigos…

-_Perdónenme_…-comenzó a llorar, se sentía muy impotente…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras que en el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el encuentro, los amigos de Jaden estaban muy intranquilos el chico se había marchado hace varias horas y aun no llegaba estaban preocupados por el, sabían lo tramposos que eran los obeliscos y de lo capaces que eran de hacerle daño…

- Sean todos bienvenidos a este partido final de tenis, donde nuestros dos finalistas Chazz y Aster prometen que este será un encuentro inolvidable…

Comenzó la ceremonia antes del encuentro, Chazz y Aster buscaron con la mirada al castaño y no lo encontraron, aunque luego vieron a Hassleberry y a Syrus los dos mejores amigos del chico ambos estaban fuera de la cancha muy apartados de las graderías, pero podían ver perfectamente que se notaban preocupados, ambos se miraron entre sabían que eso significaba que al chico le había pasado algo…

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y sin importar las miradas de asombro que les lanzaban los otros chicos de azul, lo único que deseaban era saber sobre el paradero del castaño…

- Truesdale-san, Hassleberry-san…-ambos aludidos miraron al frente, donde se toparon con los rostros preocupados de Chazz y Aster…-le sucedió algo a Jaden-san?...-le pregunto el albino claramente alarmado por las miradas de ambos amarillos…

- No estamos seguros, hace varias horas que Jaden se marcho a dejar unas cosas al dormitorio tenia que haber estado aquí hace tiempo y aun no vuelve…

- Busquémoslo…-dijo el pelinegro saliendo del las canchas…

- A donde van…-les dijo Crowler desde el micrófono, ya estaba por acabar la introducción y cuando lo hiciera el partido comenzaría…

- Regresaremos pronto…-le gritaron ambos mientras comenzaban a correr ante la mirada atónita y murmullos de los azules…

- Maldito Yuki-san…-concluyeron sabían que los chicos estaban preocupados por el, aunque donde se encontraba seria bastante difícil que lo encontraran…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto Jaden estaba llorando desconsoladamente, tenia muy heridas sus muñecas ya que había intentando quitarse el amarre en constantes ocasiones y lo único logro fue que las cuerdas perforaran mas su piel y ahora sus muñecas tenían dos heridas de consideración, se sentía miserable nadie iría ayudarlo y lo que mas le dolía era romper la promesa que le había hecho a sus dos amigos…

-_Gomen nasai, gomen nasai_…-pensó mientras que se hundía en su tristeza…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Separémonos…nos veremos aquí en media hora…-los 4 chicos comenzaron la búsqueda del castaño teniendo la esperanza de dar con el…

- Pronto iremos Jaden resiste…-pensaba Chazz mientras tomaba su camino, esperando poder localizar al chico

Sin que Jaden lo supiera sus amigos, estaban tras su búsqueda. Tendrían muchos inconvenientes para dar con su paradero pero no se rendirían hasta encontrarlo, quizás perderían el partido por abandono pero para ellos no les importaba, ya que su labor principal era saber que había sido de Jaden.

Mientras tanto en la canchas los chicos de azul, estaban echándole muchas maldiciones al castaño, sabían que la ausencia de ambos jugadores era culpa de Jaden, esperaban que no lo encontraran y ambos tuvieran que regresar para acabar con el partido, sin el castaño, Chazz y Aster tenían muy fuerte el sentido de la responsabilidad y no serian capaces de decepcionar a su dormitorio, Jaden se lo perdería el encuentro, esperaban que fuera así, ya que ese había sido su plan desde el principio, y por ser obeliscos tenían prohibido fallar…

**CONTINUARA…………..**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! aquí estoy dando lata otra vez…

JADEN: Oye eso no me gusto…

YAMI: Que mal a mi si…

MARIK: De lujo!

BAKURA: Buena trama y sangre, quiero ver mas sangre…-Jaden empalidece

HOLLY: Todo a su tiempo…

LOS YAMIS: Wiii! (Jaden y el resto…) TT-TT

HOLLY: xD espero que les haya gustado gente…

JADEN: A mi no…

CHAZZ: Yo no lo salvo…

ASTER: Un campeón como yo menos

JADEN: Que amiguitos tengo…

SYRUS; Descuida Aniki yo te ayudo…

HASSLEBERRY: Vamos por ti sargento!

JADEN: TT-TT estos si son amigos de verdad

HOLLY: Agradezcamos los RR…

YAMI: Buen cambio de tema nena…

JADEN: Bien ya que me lastimaron yo lo haré…

CHAZZ Y ASTER: Oye!

JADEN:Ignorándolos…-agradecemos los reviews enviados por:** Kazekage Karasu, Seika Lerki, Elly Valentine y Astralina** arigato a todas por escribir esperamos encontrarlas siempre por aquí…

SYRUS: Sigan apoyándonos, sus comentarios, nos alientan a continuar…

JADEN: Hasta el próximo capitulo, y voten por que ya no hagan sufrir…

YAMI: Oye! Nada de chantaje…

BAKURA: Seh y mas cuando nos estamos divirtiendo…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo capitulo!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Chapter 4: Estos Dias

"**MY OWN WAY"**

**CAPITULO 4: "****THESE DAYS"**

Ya había pasado más de una hora, desde que Jaden había desaparecido y hasta el momento no había señales del chico, sus amigos estaban preocupados y desconcertados, se preguntándose constantemente¿Qué habrá sido del castaño? Y Hassleberry preguntaba que le habrán hecho los chicos de azul?, quizás era una corazonada pero sabia que los responsables de la desaparición del castaño eran ellos los de obelisco, que tanto lo despreciaban…

- ¿Tuvieron suerte?...-pregunto Chazz, llegando con los demás

- Nada parece que se lo trago la tierra…-dijo Hassleberry mirando como los demás estaban cansados de correr buscando al chico, pero sus rostros mostraban mas preocupación que cansancio…

- Es mejor seguir buscando, no podemos rendirnos…- dijo Aster el parecía estar calmado y mostraba mucha serenidad, pero la verdad era que también estaba preocupado…

- Chicos es mejor continuar… -el que parecía estar mas desesperado aparte de Syrus era Chazz…

- Solo espero que lo encontremos pronto…-rogó Syrus antes de separarse nuevamente y buscar cada quien por su lado, procurando de verificar aquellos sitios que aun no habían sido revisados…

- Sargento tienes que estar bien, tienes que estarlo…

Nuevamente la búsqueda había comenzado, los amigos del chico estaban desperados aunque lo que sentían no se comparaba con la desesperación que estaba sintiendo Jaden, aun movía sus manos incesantemente queriendo zafarse del amarre; pero aquel estaba tan apretado que lo único que conseguía hacer era lastimarse, lesionarse aun mas…

- Dioses…-una gota calida toco su nariz levanto la vista mirando sus manos y pudo ver como sus muñecas estaban sangrando aun mas, había sido demasiado fuerte el jalón de hace unos momentos…-ayúdenme…-su voz era apagada y suave, de tanto gritar ya lo había dejado sin voz…-supongo que esto es lo que me merezco… -Pensó para si mismo

Mientras bajaba la mirada y sentía como las gotas de sangre caían por su nuca, no le importaba morirse desangrado en ese momento, lo que le preocupaba era ser tan débil y no poder lograr zafarse y no poder cumplir con su promesa…sollozo, se sentía tan frustrado… si tan solo fuera un poco fuerte quizás ni siquiera hubiera dejado a esos sujetos ponerle un dedo encima…

- Soy patético…-cada vez mas se hundía en su depresión y se convencía de que nadie lo liberaría de esa prisión…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Dónde están los jugadores?...-el rector Sheppard había llegado a las canchas, el seria quien daría el trofeo al ganador, sin imaginarse que los estudiantes que se enfrentarían en las finales de la escuela estaban desaparecidos, aunque era bastante obvio al no verlos en las canchas…

- No tardaran en llegar…-se disculpo Crowler, queriendo parecer calmado aunque la verdad estaba muy nervioso ante la mirada de enojo que tenia el rector…

- Ya tienen mas de una hora de retrazo y los muchachos no vienen, eso le parece estar bien Crowler-_sensei_?...-le regaño al rubio, mientras Crowler sonreía nerviosamente, no tenia mas excusas…-donde están los jugadores?...-le dijo en reclamo exigiendo una respuesta, cosa que por el momento no tendría…

-_Etto_…- Crowler sudo frió no sabia que inventaría ahora…

- Rector…-llamo el chico de cabello azulado mientras se levantaba de su lugar y "salvaba" a Crowler de que el rector lo fulminara con la mirada…

- Zane que sabes tu?...-siendo el vicepresidente del conejo estudiantes, Zane tenia mucho poder en la academia…

- Todo es culpa de Jaden…

- Un rojo?...-el rector conocía a Jaden como no hacerlo, si el chico era muy bueno en los duelos…

- Así es rector, por no asistir al partido a distraído a Chazz y a Aster-sama que sienten lastima por el y están queriendo persuadirlo de asistir y…

- Un segundo…-el rector noto algo en medio de la explicación de Zane, al chico le pareció bastante descortés ser interrumpido…- Permíteme un momento el rector se dirigió a hablar con Crowler, dejando a Zane con la palabra en la boca…-Crowler-_sensei_…-llamo al maestro que estaba hablando con algunos de sus alumnos…

- Dígame Rector…-llego inmediatamente con su jefe…

- Explíqueme una cosa Crowler…-el rector se notaba molesto, Crowler no necesitaba mucha experiencia para saberlo…-por que razón, si el partido es la final de la academia en general, solo hay estudiantes del dormitorio azul en las graderías?...-al profesor se le fueron los colores del rostro, que inveteraría ante eso, sabia que si decía que los estudiantes no asistieron por voluntad, el rector hablaría con Banner-_sensei_ se sabría la verdad, entonces que inventaría?…

- No vinieron por que nosotros les dijimos que no lo hicieran…-se acerco Zane, diciendo la "verdad" Crowler abrió su boca tanto de la incredulidad, que bien se le pidieron meter varias moscas…

- Por que razón?…-el rector estaba indignado

- Por que nuestros finalistas eran dos chicos de obelisco, por eso asumíamos que solo obelisco debía estar…

- Sabes que eso no era así Zane, que el objetivo de darles el día libre era para que todos los dormitorios asintieran…-el rector estaba molesto Crowler lo sabia…

- Fue nuestro error y como el vicepresidente estudiantil aceptare el castigo…-Crowler lo miraba muy sorprendido que pretendía Zane, con esa actitud tan sumisa?

- No, esta bien supongo que hubo malas interpretaciones por ser dos finalistas del dormitorio azul, por esta vez lo pasare pero la próxima habrá serios castigos para todos…-con eso dio un ultimo vistazo a las canchas…-si los jugadores no se presentan en una hora mas, ambos quedaran descalificados…-dijo como advertencia para luego marcharse, Crowler estaba agradecido con el peliazul, he iba hacerlo saber cuando el chico lo miro serio…

- Esto le costara…-le dijo el maestro mientras se marchaba…

- Lo sabia…-Crowler había celebrado muy temprano su victoria…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chazz había buscado desesperadamente al castaño, estaba sumamente preocupado por el y por lo que pudiera haberle pasado no era ignorante y sabia muy bien el gran odio que sentían sus compañeros de azul, hacia los Slifer y por ello suponía que alguno de sus compañeros debía de haberlo silenciado de alguna forma y le preocupaba saber que medios había usado para ello…

- Dioses donde esta? Donde?...

Miro al cielo, esperando que este le diera una luz donde buscar, luego como si el cielo escuchara sus suplicas escucho un sonido suave que provenía del baño…bajo la mirada para observar ese lugar (ya que estaba, había prado a descansar justo aun lado de la puerta) se extraño ya que se suponía que en los dormitorios, ni en las aulas no había estudiantes los azules estaban en la cancha esperando el partido y los demás en el centro comercial… así que quien había hecho ese ruido?...intrigado por ello entro para averiguarlo, quizás había sido solo su imaginación pero debía investigar, algo dentro de el se lo decía…

- Jaden?...-el castaño reconoció la voz abrió sus ojos a todo lo que dieron intento hacer mas ruido para que lo localizara…-¿Estas aquí?...-el pelinegro había escuchado los ruidos aunque estos eran tan suaves que no sabia de donde provenían…-Jaden…-al abrir la ultima puerta del baño, lo encontró…-SANTOS DIOSES…-exclamo al mirar al chico en aquella posición tan deplorable, con lagrimas en sus ojos, moretones en su cara y sangre en su cuerpo…-Tranquilo, tranquilo ya te liberare…-le dijo para calmarlo aunque el seguía llorando se sentía desesperado…-Ya esta…

Al desatar sus manos y piernas, libero su boca con cuidado, el castaño al saberse libre se aferro a Chazz mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba del susto que se acaba de llevar, aunque estaba agradecido de que el pelinegro lo hubiera encontrado…

- Ya paso…-Chazz intento calmarlo…-vamos a la enfermería…-al juzgar por la sangre sabia que el chico tenia heridas en otras partes de su cuerpo, era mejor que un especialista lo examinara…-vamos…

Lo cargo con cuidado para no lastimarlo, mientras el castaño se acomodo en el pecho del pelinegro sin importarle lo vergonzoso, que era ser cargado por la persona que tantos sentimientos producía, lo único que le importaba es que el lo había liberado y ahora se sentía a salvo…

-_Arigato_ Chazz…-estaba feliz…con esas palabras se quedo dormido Chazz solo le sonrió, era mejor que descansara, apretó sus puños con fuerza mataría con sus propias manos a quien se había atrevido a lastimarlo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Muy bien señores…-la noticia que un estudiante había sido atacado y encerrado en los baños se corrió como pólvora en toda la academia y gracias a Chazz y Aster las altas autoridades también lo sabían…-lo que acaba de suceder es un acto de vandalismo imperdonable…-el rector estaba indignado…-han lastimado severamente a un estudiante de Slifer…

- Jaden Yuki para ser mas exactos…-dijo el maestro encargado del dormitorio Banner-_sensei_...-hemos sabido que muchos de los estudiantes de Slifer, han sido amenazados en incontables ocasiones y Yuki-kun es uno de ellos, los estudiantes por miedo a represalias se quedan callados y suceden desgracias como la de esta tarde…

- Si usted sabe tanto Banner-_sensei_, dígame según sus investigaciones, quienes son los que amenazan a los rojos?...- reto Crowler sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

- Crowler-_sensei_, la respuesta usted la sabe de sobra…-le sonrió, aquel maestro joven haciendo a Crowler enrojecer de la rabia…

- Señores _onegai_ calmados…-pidió el rector mientras ponía orden en la sala ya que Crowler iba a comenzar con las represalias…-no podemos asegurar nada hasta que no se investigue lo necesario…-dijo el rector quizás habían sospechosos, pero por el momento no se podía culpar a nadie hasta no saberse con exactitud si ellos eran los culpables…

- Lo que esta claro aquí, es que se tiene que llegar al fondo de esto…

Pidió la única mujer del consejo de maestros una joven maestra encargada de la materia de educación física de las chicas del dormitorio azul, llamada Fonteyn-_sensei_, la cual a pesar de estar a cargo de las estudiantes de azul, respetaba mucho a los demás dormitorios y le tenia especial cariño a Jaden, el cual había puesto en incontables ocasiones en alto el nombre de la academia de duelos…

- Así es y para ello necesitaremos la ayuda de todos y ser realmente objetivos…

- Por nuestra parte rector Sheppard, tendrá toda la objetividad que usted pide…-dijo el maestro Banner refiriéndose a el y uno de los maestros de Ra llamado Kabayama-_sensei_, un maestro muy respetado, encargado de la clase de cocina del dormitorio amarillo…

- Por nuestra parte también rector…-dijo Crowler con todo el sarcasmo del mundo…

- Espero que en verdad cumplan con esto, ya que si me entero que están encubriendo alguno de sus estudiantes el responsable o los responsables serán severamente castigados, no podemos permitir que esta atrocidad se repita tendremos serios problemas si el señor Kaiba, llega enterarse…

- Descuide rector averiguaremos lo necesario y encontraremos a los culpables…-dijo el hombre de amarillo, siendo muy sincero en sus palabras…

- Eso espero…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto como los profesores tenían su junta, los alumnos responsables de aquello también tenían la suya, todos los azules estaban enterados de su plan y solo ellos conocían los nombres de los implicados por ello todos eran cómplices…

- Estamos en serios problemas nunca pensé que esto se conocería por el rector…-no era un secreto que el rector, era un hombre justo y no le gustaban despreciar a nadie como ellos lo hacían…

- Nadie de nosotros hablara…-dijo una joven rubia acercándose a su líder de cabello azulado…

- Aun así corremos peligro, si el bastardo de Jaden habré la boca, ya que el me vio la cara…-todos se sorprendieron, como había sido posible que su líder cometiera esos errores…

- No creo que hable…-dijo un joven de lentes mientras se acomodaba sus gafas…-ya saben lo cobarde que es Yuki-kun, no hablara…

- Aun así no podemos confiarnos…

- Si se atreve hablar tendremos que silenciarlo de alguna forma…

-_Etto_, no se si eso sea lo adecuado en esta situación en que todos los maestros estarán vigilando nuestros movimientos, seguramente ya saben que algunos de nosotros es el culpable…-no era secreto, el odio que tenían los azules a los dormitorios de menor rango en especial a los de Slifer…

- Lo que podríamos hacer es…-de pronto un estudiante que estaba de vigía en la puerta entro corriendo…

- Se acerca Phoenix-sama…-dijo apresurado mientras todos los demás guardaban silencio…

- Chicos no me dijeron que hoy habría reunión…-todos los miembros del consejo fingían hacer otra cosa para despistar, unos se pusieron a ver videos, otros a platicar y otros jugando con su PDA simulando que no hacían nada sospechoso, aunque para un intelecto como Aster, esa farsa no se la creería, ya que los del consejo no se reunirían si no fuera a tratarse algo importante…

- Aster-sama…-le dijo Zane con toda la naturalidad del mundo…-lamentamos mucho que el partido fuera suspendido, teníamos muchos ansias de verlo jugar y a Princeton-sama, también…

- Ummm?...-Aster lo miro despectivo sabia que algo planeaban sus compañeros, lo que no sabia era que…-para lamentarse es esta reunión y no invitaron al presidente y su secretario…-Chazz era el presidente del consejo estudiantil y Aster el secretario…-esa es una falta de respeto no creen? Y más para Chazz que es el líder del consejo…

- Lamentamos mucho eso Phoenix-sama, pero no nos malinterprete esta reunión no era oficial en realidad solo estamos aquí para platicar un poco y planear la próxima semana que se llevara acabo el partido…-dijo Alexis mirando nerviosa al albino que se notaba molesto…

- _Hai_…

Aster tenia sus manos hacia atrás y caminaba alrededor de la mesa redondeada, que estaba al centro de la habitación en las sillas estaban sentados los estudiantes y todos ellos tenían una cara de complicidad que Aster sabia que algo planeaban, por mucho que querían disimularlo…

- Le comentare a Chazz, que están haciendo reuniones a sus espaldas…-les dijo sin más a los chicos…

- Phoenix-sama no es una reunión oficial, además lo que planeábamos era darles una sorpresa a Chazz y a usted por eso estamos aquí…-dijo el joven de lentes, queriendo sonar seguro, aunque Aster seguía con sus dudas…

- Hai, aunque ahora creo que la fiesta sorpresa ya no será ninguna sorpresa…-apoyo Zane…

- Hai supongo…- Aster continuo caminando un rato mas y luego paro encarando al joven de lentes que estaba simulando que jugaba en su PDA, cuando este ni estaba encendido y se encontraba de cabeza, difícilmente podría estar mandando correos o jugando con el aparato…

- Es así Yubel…-le dijo aquel joven de lentes y ojos verdes…

- Pero que tonto soy…-se llevo una mano al cabello mientras sudaba frió al ser descubierto…

- Si claro…-aunque Aster no se trago para nada la actuación…-solo les dejare algo bien en claro…-se iba a marchar cuando se detuvo mirando a los chicos de reojo…-el culpable que lastimo a Jaden-kun pagara muy caro lo que hizo…

- Nosotros también lo esperamos…-dijo Zane fingiendo inocencia…

- Será expulsado de la academia es lo mínimo que se merece una escoria, que lastima a personas indefensas…-los chicos miraron muy sorprendidos a Aster nunca lo habían visto tan molesto, ni hablando de una forma tan grosera…-hasta pronto…-con eso ultimo se marcho…

- Dioses estamos en serios problemas…-sabiendo que el chico ya no podía oírlos comenzaron a hablar nuevamente…- Phoenix-sama, esta sospechando y se que los principales en la lista somos nosotros…-dijo Yubel estando preocupado por su futuro…

- No se necesita mucho intelecto para saberlo…-dijo Zane molesto

- Tenemos que actuar rápido y hacer nuestras cuartadas se que Phoenix-sama, les dirá a los maestros que nos investiguen a nosotros primero…

- Ya basta no se alteren ni se preocupen tengo todo planeado, creen que iba hacer idiota de no prever eso?…

- Nuestro vicepresidente es el mejor…-elogio Alexis…

- Ya esta todo calculado y no hay errores nosotros saldremos de la lista de sospechosos, antes de lo que imaginan, solo esperen y verán lo que digo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado varias horas, cuando de pronto despertó al sentir un brillo extraño, abrió sus ojos, a pesar que aun se sentía muy cansado intento saber donde se encontraba, tallo sus ojos para aclarar su vista y estos posaron su mirada en un joven de gabardina azul, que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, miro alrededor suyo y no había nadie mas que el, seguramente había estado cuidándolo mucho tiempo ya que noto que estaba oscuro significaba que ya había anochecido.

Aquel resplandor que lo hizo despertar habían sido los rayos de la luna llena que se colocaban en la ventana…miro la luna y luego sin quererlo se llevo una mano a su abdomen sintiendo vendas ahí, al igual que en su cabeza, brazos y algunas benditas en su cara, seguramente estaba en la enfermería…

- Chazz-kun?…-le pregunto temeroso de incomodarlo…

- Ummm?...-aunque Chazz se sintió feliz al verlo despierto…-dioses…-lo abrazo, el castaño se sonrojo ante ese sorpresivo abrazo sintiendo como el cuerpo calido de Chazz lo cubría…cerro sus ojos sintiendo aquella calidez tan confortante…-como te sientes?...-estaba tan a gusto, que gruño un poco cuando Chazz separo su cuerpo para verlo…

- Bien…-le dijo en tono suave, mientras lo veía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, para su suerte estaba oscuro y Chazz no podía verlo…

- Nos diste un gran susto…-el pelinegro lo miraba a los ojos sin despegarle su mirada, Jaden tampoco le apartaba la mirada aquellos ojos negros tan profundos tan hermosos, lo llenaban de calidez le gustaba sentirla…

-_Gomen_…-bajo la mirada al saber que había preocupado a Chazz y seguramente a todos sus amigos…

- Descuida…-el pelinegro lo tomo del mentón para que lo viera…-no se si deba preguntar, esto ahora pero necesito saber… quien te hizo esto?...-lo miraba a los ojos…-_onegai_ Jaden dime quien fue?…-el castaño desvió la mirada no podía decirle eso…

- Personas que me odian…-le dijo mirando a otro lado no quería decirle la verdad eso solo le acarrearía mas problemas…-no debes de preocuparte…

- Como quieres que no me preocupe? si tu eres mi amigo…-lo tomo de los hombros…-_onegai_ Jaden necesito saberlo…-le suplico, aunque el castaño no diría nada…

- Tenían el rostro cubierto no supe quienes eran…-fue su mejor excusa ya que en parte era verdad, aunque lo no diría es que luego se quitaron las mascaras, revelando sus identidades…

- Por que te atacaron de esa forma?

- No querían que fuera al partido para verte a ti y a Aster-san…-puso una de sus manos en su boca para contener su dolor…-no querían que cumpliera mi promesa…snif…-comenzó a llorar Chazz lo abrazo para calmarlo…-les falle, les falle a ambos, dioses por que soy tan débil, por que?...-estaba desesperado y había concluido que lo que le había pasado era por ser débil…

- Tu no eres débil…-le dijo Chazz mirándolo a los ojos…-no lo digas mas, tu eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco…

- Eso no es verdad…

- Mírame…-Chazz le tomo del mentón nuevamente…-gracias a tu fortaleza he logrado muchas cosas y se que Aster también, no es por nada que ambos te pidiéramos que nos fueras a ver, ya que fue gracias a tu apoyo que logramos llegar tan lejos, queríamos compartir ese momento contigo, y sin importar si ganábamos o perdíamos daríamos lo mejor de nosotros por que tu estabas ahí…-el castaño se sonrojo…-así que _onegai_ no llores mas…-le acaricio una de sus mejillas…-no llores que prefería renunciar a ser duelista a verte derramar mas lagrimas…-el castaño se sonrojo aun mas…

-_Arigato_ Chazz, en verdad _arigato_…

Chazz lo volvió abrazar, mientras le daba unas caricias en sus cabellos para calmarlo, quizás quería saber quien le había hecho esa atrocidad al castaño necesitaba saberlo. Pero por el momento, sabia que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, no quería perturbar mas a Jaden, ya habría tiempo luego de saber quien había sido el autor de aquel ataque, pero por el momento se conformaba con sentir el calor del muchacho, aquel calor que le gustaba tanto sentirlo y que solo Jaden emanaba. A pesar de la situación tan terrible que había pasado en esos momentos, en que ambos podían sentir la cercanía del otro eran felices…

**CONTINUARA…………………**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

HOLLY:_Konnchiwa_! Por fin logre acabar el chap de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado

YAMI: Era de esperarse mi nena tiene poca inspiración ya que es un fic de GX quien se inspira con ellos…

TODOS LOS GX: Oye

BAKURA: Cierren la boca, por bien sabe que es cierto

MARIK: Seh

HOLLY: Etto, ya chicos no se estén peleando

CHAZZ: Lo que pasa es que están celosos de nuestra gran actuación

BAKURA: Ja, ja, y ja…no me hagas reír

MARIK: Ustedes solo son unas copias baratas de los originales…

CHAZZ: Y ustedes unos espíritus resentidos de la vida

BAKURA: Te voy a…-queriendo alcanzar el cuello de Chazz

HOLLY: Tranquilo, tranquilo aun lo necesito para el fic

BAKURA: Solo por que Holly me lo pides si no te mataría

JADEN: Etto, saben bien que lo que dijo Chazz no es cierto ustedes también son buenos

BAKURA: Cierra el pico entrometido

JADEN: Wueno yo solo decía

HOLLY: Bueno esto ya se convirtió en campo de batalla así que pediré al joven Aster Phoenix que agradezco los reviews

ASTER: Encantado

JADEN: Oye ese es mi trabajo

YAMI: Ni vayas a comenzar tu también

HOLLY: Aster adelante!

ASTER: Arigato, agradecemos los reviews enviados por **Seika, Astralina, ****Kazekage Karasu****Elly Valentine y ****Andromeda no Sainto** arigato a todos por escribir esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez, besos

HOLLY: Wiii! Arigato Aster-kun, bien chicos espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado

CHAZZ: Y ojala a pesar de lo que dicen los espíritus resentidos de la vida, nos sigan apoyando

BAKURA: Farsante!

HOLLY: Chicos no comiencen otra vez…

ASTER: Nos veremos en el próximo chaps, hasta la próxima y no se olviden de mandar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Chapter 5: No me parece bien

**CAPITULO 5: "DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT"**

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente hacia Jaden y debido a eso Chazz había pospuesto su fiesta, no quería que Jaden se sintiera incomodo así que haría una privada solo para sus amigos y allegados dejando afuera a los demás invitados del obelisco azul, no quería que el chico sufriera mas abusos aun debía de recuperarse y sus compañeros de azul lo único que conseguirían era lastimarlo aun mas…

- Estas listo Jaden?...-Pregunto un entusiasta peliceleste mientras terminaba de acomodar su melena…

- Claro!...-quizás era injusto para Chazz ya que esos chicos de azul eran también sus amigos, pero Jaden no podía evitar sentirse feliz, de que ellos no estuvieran opacando la fiesta…

- A_niki_ vamos entonces, Princeton-sama nos espera…-Syrus estaba feliz de ver sonreír a sus amigo, aun estaba en recuperación por sus heridas y su trauma, pero con sus sonrisas le daba la confianza de que se estaba recuperando…

- Soldado Syrus y sargento Jaden, es mejor que nos demos prisa que nos estamos retazando…

Los tres chicos comenzaron a correr, mientras que escondidos entre las sombras estaban un grupo de chicos vigilando sus movimientos Jaden y los demás no se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero desde que el chico fue atacado había sido vigilado, esperando en algún momento una abertura y poder acabar con lo que empezaron…

- Hoy están muy animados…-le dijo uno a su compañero el cual solo sonrió…-no le agrada a nuestro líder…-luego de eso se marcharon, mientras que los tres chicos corrían para ir al dormitorio de Chazz donde seria la fiesta…

Jaden sentía realmente feliz, su corazón quería saltar de su pecho, deseaba ver a Chazz, a pesar de que el chico había estado con el cuidándolo todos aquellos días, verlo era lo que más le emocionaba disfrutaba mucho de su compañía…

- El sargento Jaden tiene gran energía hoy…-le comento el moreno a Syrus el cual asintió…

- _Hai_, ver a Chazz siempre lo pone de buen humor…-le sonrió al momento mientras ambos hacían hasta lo imposible con tal de intentar alcanzar a Jaden…

- Hoy será el día, quizás el cumpleaños de Chazz fue hace unos días pero aun así espero que el regalo que tengo para él le agrade…-se sentía feliz y muy orgulloso del pequeño obsequio que había comprado para el muchacho…

- Llegamos…

- Por todos los dioses por fin llegamos…

Syrus y el moreno respiraron hondo, aliviados de que por fin pararon del correr, Jaden toco el timbre de la habitación y luego escucho un "Shhh" en el patio, volteo a mirar y una mano vio aparecer…

- Creo que quiere que lo sigamos…-concluyo mientras los tres iban a la parte trasera del edificio, donde quedaba el dormitorio de Chazz, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el jardín estaba adornado con globos, serpentinas, un Banner que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Chazz", mesas y sillas con una sombrilla

- Wow…-los tres chicos quedaron asombrados con las decoraciones eran sumamente hermosas, quizás sencillas pero le daban un muy buen semblante al lugar…

- Bienvenidos…-Chazz les sonrió el estaba tomando jugo cuando vio a los chicos les sonrió y los invito a sentarse…

- Chazz _arigato_ por invitarnos…-Jaden abrazo al pelinegro de improvisto mientras Chazz le sonreía eso amaba de él su espontaneidad…

- Oye esta es una doble fiesta, por mi cumpleaños y por tu recuperación…-le dijo con una sonrisa el castaño se sonrojo, amaba cuando era el centro de atención para Chazz que por lo general, aunque no se diera cuenta siempre lo era…

- Comándate Chazz, donde está la comida?...-sus muy peculiares amigos estaban más interesados por el banquete, que por prestar atención a detalles

- Por haya…-señalo el pelinegro

- Vamos soldado Syrus…-dijo el moreno jalando a su amigo que al igual que él tenía hambre

- Amigos tranquilos…-dijo el castaño pasando vergüenza por como sus amigos, aunque Chazz solo esbozo una sonrisa…

- Son geniales…-dijo Chazz con una sonrisa, el entusiasmo de ambos le agrada, pero también agradecía que lo hayan dejado solo con el chico que lo hechizaba…

- _Etto_…-llamo Jaden el pelinegro lo miro…-veras yo…-se metió una mano en su chaqueta donde tenía su humilde regalo…-traje algo para ti…-le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, no sabía si al chico le gustaría…-se que tu estas acostumbrado a cosas mejores pero…-sudaba frio y no sabía si dárselo o no

- Jaden-kun somos amigos o no…-lo tomo de una de sus manos para darle valor…-además tienes buenos gustos así que seguramente me encantara…-le sonrió

- Ummm?...-al castaño le salió una gotita al ver la sonrisa honesta de Chazz…-espero no decepcionarte…-dijo y luego saco la humilde cajita azul con aquel moño dorado, agradecía que antes de aquel atentado ya había escondido el regalo, si no los de azul lo habrían destruido…-es sencillo pero con cariño para ti…-le dijo entregándosela a Chazz con el rostro completamente rojo en vergüenza…

- Wow pero qué bonito arreglo…-alago Chazz haciendo que Jaden se sintiera más nervioso, el chico comenzó desatando el listón dorado y abrió la cajita, el castaño hundió los ojos al piso para no ver la expresión en el rostro de Chazz si era decepción no quería verlo…

- Jaden me encanta!...-grito Chazz emocionado…-no puedo creer que me hayas conseguido la imagen de mi carta favorita…-el pelinegro apreciaba el regalo, quizás era sencillo pero para el muy significativo porque la persona que más quería se lo había dado

- En verdad…-dudo Jaden

- Jaden-kun…me en-can-ta…-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba tanto a Jaden que podía sentir su aliento a menta

- Me alegra…-el castaño se sonrojo tanto por la cercanía, pero le encanto no quería apartarse...

- Que te parece si bailas conmigo?...-le ofreció la mano al escuchar una melodía un poco movida

- _Etto_, no se verá extraño que dos chicos bailen…-dijo avergonzado el castaño

- Si las mujeres bailan juntas, porque no los chicos…-el pelinegro no iba a aceptar otra negativa así que tomo al castaño de su brazo y lo jalo a la pista

Jaden estaba tan sonrojado, no había más gente bailando que ellos y aunque en la fiesta solo habían chicos amigos de Chazz lejos de la academia, se sentía extraño bailando ellos solos miraba a todos lados y aunque la gente no les prestaba atención para el castaño todos los ojos estaban posado en ambos…

- Vamos soldado Syrus, el sargento Jaden nos necesita…-aunque un moreno amigo lo tono así que jalo al peliceleste a la pista

- Oye yo no sé bailar…-se quejo Syrus

- Y que eso no importa, la música es muy versátil puedes moverte como sea y ser baile

- Claro y hacer el ridículo…-se quejo nuevamente

- Oye soldado si quieres subir de rango no discutas con tus superiores y baila de buena vez…-le ordeno el moreno…

Syrus lo miro tan serio, que se podían ver hasta rayitos salir de su mirada estaba muy molesto por ser arrastrado sin pedirle opinión pero luego miro a un lado, noto que Jaden y Chazz estaban bailando lo hacían tan bien que ambos parecían uno solo, y con un asentir del moreno, supo que esa era la razón por la que estaba bailando también, para ayudar a Jaden a relajarse, así que no le importo e hizo lo que Hassleberry había dicho, dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la música. No pasó mucho para que otros chicos se les unieran en el baile y fue entonces que Jaden pudo disfrutar por completo de la velada en compañía de la persona que amaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después a aquella noche inolvidable, la hora de verdad llegaría, el partido que tanto se pospuso al fin se llevaría a cabo y los amigos del castaño tenían sus propios planes para no dejar que nuevamente los de azul se interpusieran entre Chazz y Aster otra vez, el era su amigo les gustara o no a los superiores y siendo ellos de rojo y amarillo estaban por darles una lección…

- Vamos Princeton-sama!…-Alabaron el grupo de fanáticos del pelinegro, el partido había dado inicio…

- Punto para Phoenix-sama…-dijo el árbitro…

- Dioses van empatados…-vociferaba el público mientras estaban atentos a que las jugadas de ambos, mientras que Aster y Chazz veían de vez en cuando las graderías esperando llegar a Jaden y sus amigos aunque el castaño parecía que no llegaría…

- Señores al parecer el árbitro dará 10 minutos más, esperamos que en este set uno de los jugadores logren desempatar…-dijo uno de los comentaristas, los obeliscos estaban orgullosos de sus jugadores y más porque ningún otro dormitorio había llegado a opacar el juego la lección de Jaden había resultado e intimidado a los demás o al menos eso era lo que pensaban…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Están seguros que esto sea lo adecuado…-dijo Jaden mientras veía el juego en el televisor donde todos los demás de sus compañeros veían ahí también, tanto rojos y amarillos estaban compartiendo con ellos el partido…

- Por supuesto que estamos seguros así que prepárate…-le dijeron firmes

- Yo no estoy seguros si…-aunque era tarde los chicos llevando a Jaden de un brazo…

- Sargento estaremos apoyándote así que no temas

- Y será bueno _aniki_, les darás una gran sorpresa…-el chico sonrió con más confianza mientras salía de la sala acompañado de sus compañeros y amigos…

- Esto dejara a esos azules pálidos del susto…- murmuraron todos los alumnos del dormitorio rojo y amarillo

- Cuando se trata de apoyar a un amigo, somos unos genios…-dijo el moreno orgulloso…

Mientras el grupo caminaba, el director veía desde su oficina a los estudiantes moverse y sonriera en sus adentros, estaba harto de las divisiones entre dormitorios, para él todos eran una gran familia y debían de ser unidos como tales, aunque los estudiantes y maestros provocaban esas divisiones que no le hacían nada bien a la academia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tengo mucho de no ver al idiota de Jaden…-dijo el chico de lentes a sus amigos que veían el partido…

- Como lo vas a ver si dejamos llorando a ese idiota…-dijo el vicepresidente orgulloso por el triunfo, que según ellos había logrado sacar a Jaden del camino…

- Falta 5 minutos señores y esto aun no tiene un ganador…

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a escuchar una algarabía de estudiantes que se congregaron fuera del gimnasio, mirando desde la cerca a los jugadores…unos nombraban al jugador que apoyaban y otros simplemente animaban a ambos a dar su máximo en la última parte del partido…

- No puede ser…-el consejo estudiantil se quedo pálido

- Malditos porque están juntos…-vocifero el vicepresidente

- Esta es una revuelta

- Desgraciados están haciendo que Aster y Chazz-sama se distraigan…-hizo berrinche la rubia

- Esto era lo que planeaban desde el inicio…-pensó el chico de lentes mientras se los acomodaba…-nos tomaron por sorpresa pero…nos la pagaran…en especial tu maldito de Jaden Yuki…

Ambos jugadores ignorando lo que ocurría con sus compañeros de azul, comenzaron a buscar a un estudiante en especifico, entre la multitud, cuando de pronto lo vieron sobrepasar a los demás estudiantes siempre acompañado de sus demás amigos, desde el incidente no lo dejaban solo ni un momento…

- VAMOS AMIGOS!…-les grito el castaño tomando la cerca en sus manos…-ustedes pueden!…-en ese momento el rostro de ambos se ilumino y continuaron con el partido, al final justo en el último minuto de un fuerte golpe animado por Jaden el pelinegro le dio fuerza a su golpe y Aster no pudo regresar la bola, Chazz logro ganar el partido…

Todo el estadio estallo en alegría, celebrando la victoria de uno de los mejores duelistas de la academia y cuando los de azul quisieron acercarse a felicitar a sus jugadores los de amarillos y rojos los rodearon, no dejaron que los demás de azul se acercaran…

- Novatos apártense…-les dijo el vicepresidente Zane pero ninguno parecía estarle escuchando…-malditos rojos y amarillos…-vocifero acompañado del consejo estudiantil aunque ninguno logro mover a los estudiantes

- Chazz-san fue un gran partido…-le dijo Jaden dándole un abrazo al pelinegro, notando un regalo significativo en su cuello…

- Es mi amuleto…-le sonrió Chazz, el castaño se sonrojo, justo cuando un alvino lo distrajo, abrazándolo también el chico no había logrado ganar pero había dado un excelente partido, por la forma en que jugaron, ambos merecían ganar…

- Jaden-kun pensamos que no vendrías…-le dijo Aster un poco preocupado por el chico lo había visto muy poco desde el incidente y eso tenía preocupado al alvino…

- _Gomen_ fueron mis amigos los que me convencieron en venir yo no estaba muy seguro, ya sabes por lo sucedido, pero también sabía que no podía dejar abandonados a mis dos mejores amigos en el partido más importante de su vida…-les sonrió…-además no me perdí ningún momento del partido los estuve viendo en TV pero no es lo mismo como verlo en vivo...

- Te agradecemos el haber venido…-le dijo Aster mientras sostenía de los hombros al chico y todos veían atentos ya que no había querido soltarlo…

- GRAN PARTIDO CHAZZ-SAN…-escuchaba a sus admiradores de rojo y amarillo

- Jaden, hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho…-mientras que Aster y Jaden parecían en otro mundo

- Amigo sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras…-le dijo Jaden sincero

- _Etto_ es que yo, es que yo…-un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico, en aquel momento de alegría había decidido declarase, pero era muy difícil

- Aster di…-aunque un empujón tras de sí y por la cercanía hizo algo que ayudo a Aster a cortar la situación, un beso en sus labios sello las palabras, el albino lo abrazo los dioses lo habían ayudado a terminar sus palabras con algo tan hermoso como el contacto de labios de la persona que mas amaba

Mientras que de lejos sin saberlo un pelinegro veía a atento y en ese instante sintió como se le partía el corazón en dos, un puño apretado fue su único escudo para aquella escena que aunque quizás no estaba nada dicho, con el beso quedaba todo claro y fue cuando supo que quizás había perdido a Jaden, para siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Waaa luego de varios años de dejar a un lado este fic logre despejar mi mente y lograr continuación

YAMI: Jiak los GX

JADEN: Ya hacía falta nuestra aparición

CHAZZ: Aunque en esta obra me hacen ver como una idiota

BAKURA: Siempre lo has sido

HOLLY: Ya tengo una idea de dónde va a ir este fic espero que les siga gustando y lo lean

JADEN: Manden comentarios, los amamos

CHAZZ: Y las momias superdesarrolladas que hacer en nuestra obra

YAMI: Somos críticos

HOLLY: xD espero que nos sigan apoyando

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Chapter 6: La vida sigue en el camino

**CAPITULO 6: "LIFE KEEPS GETTING IN THE WAY"**

Una semana paso rápidamente y mientras algunos estaban preocupándose por los exámenes que se aproximaban, otros tenían un gran conflicto en sus corazones que aun los tenia confundidos, un joven de cabello castaño se había reportado enfermo toda la semana, para no ver a las dos causas de sus confusiones, por un lado estaba un pelinegro al que amaba y por otro uno de cabello plateado del cual había probado la miel en sus labios, se revolvió los cabellos el solo pensar lo hacía enojar, no sabía que sentir o que pensar del chico…

- _Aniki_!-su fiel entusiasta amigo seguía preocupándose por el…-como te sientes?...-sabia que el castaño aun estaba recuperándose por el ataque de los azules y la confusión que tenia ahora lo ponía más sensible

- Disculpa Syrus he sido muy egoísta contigo…-la mayor parte del tiempo había estado acostado en su cama tenía muchas confusiones y predicamentos no quería lastimar a las dos personas que más le importaban

- Pero que dices _aniki_, para mi tu eres el ser más importante de esta tierra…-le sonrió mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y sacaba una sartén…-que te parece si cocino algo? Las clases terminaron y es bueno reponer energías…

- Syrus…-el chico se incorporo…-se que he sido una carga para ti todos estos días…-suspiro…-pero ha llegado la hora que me comporte como un hombre…-se coloco sus zapatos

- _Aniki_ que haces?…-Syrus intento ayudarlo pero Jaden levanto una mano para que no lo hiciera…

- He estado posponiendo lo inevitable Syrus…-sonrió un poco triste…-pero estos días me han servido para pensar y aunque mi corazón aun se siente confundido yo debo hablar con ambos

- _Aniki_, pero si aun te sientes confundido significa que no estás claro en tus sentimientos

- No es eso Syrus…-el chico se coloco su chaqueta roja esa que tantos problemas le había traído siempre, pero que tan orgulloso se sentía él a pesar de todo de usarla…-yo amo a Chazz eso nadie lo discute pero…-el chico dejo de arreglarse para pensar…-lastimar a Aster es algo a lo que temo, yo desconocía los sentimientos que el tenia y ahora que los se…-suspiro…-no importa es mejor que me apresure no quiero que ninguno mal interprete las cosas

- _Aniki_ espera…-el peliceleste lo tomo de su muñeca…-hay algo que no te he dicho…-lo miro un poco triste…

- _Nani_?...-el castaño lo miro esa expresión no podía ser buena

- Mereces saber que Chazz-san…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de Obelisco se estaba llevando una celebración por una pareja recién formada, unas serpentinas volaron al aire al ver a la pareja llegar tomados de la mano…

- Felicidades!...-festejaron las del club de fans, quizás estaban celosas por cierta rubia que les había quitado el objeto de su adoración, pero no podían negar que ambos hacían buena pareja…

- _Arigato_ a todos, estamos tan felices…-celebro la chica mientras veía al chico, el estaba sin expresión alguna en realidad no se sentía nada feliz

- Chazz-sama?...-algunos de sus más allegados los miembros del consejo se sorprendieron desde que Alexis Rhodes y el se habían comprometido Chazz había cambiado mucho, hablaba poco y se notaba muy distante con todos

- Terminamos esta farsa?...-dijo soltándose del agarre sorprendiendo a todos…-ya me escucharon…-termino mientras se marchaba a su habitación, quizás había aceptado la proposición de la chica de ser novios, pero eso no significaba que fuera feliz por ello…

- Es por el no es verdad?...-la chica fue tras el…-el idiota rojo…-estaba furiosa quizás tenia al chico de novio, pero por sus actitudes tan distantes era como estar sola…-DIMELO!

- No es por el…-el pelinegro la miro…-no es por el…-dijo en tono suave aunque en realidad si se trataba de él…-soy tu novio no es así? Déjame en paz…-concluyo

- Maldita sea…- golpeo la pared con furia, quizás la noticia del noviazgo se había corrido por toda la academia, pero el pelinegro solo lo había hecho por venganza lo sabia…-no importa…-ella recobro la cordura quizás el castaño aun no se había enterado del noviazgo y aunque se tratara de una farsa sabia que la noticia lo devastaría…-esta será mi venganza…-aparto un poco su cabello…-_Mina_! Sigamos con la fiesta…

Quizás el pelinegro se había marchado pero eso no significaba que no podían celebrar, ella estaba feliz quizás el chico era distante y solo estaba fingiendo pero con solo eso y hacerle daño al castaño le bastaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos pasos rápidos se comenzaron a escuchar en la academia casi vacía, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya había hecho maletas y se había marchado a pasar el fin de semana con sus familias, pero algunos aun estaban por ahí disfrutando de la paz de la academia luego que la mayoría se marchara pero…

- _Gomen nasai_…-un chico corría apresurado llevándose de encuentro a algunos estudiantes estaba desesperado de encontrar a cierto pelinegro luego de enterarse de la noticia…-"_aniki, Chazz-san se ha hecho novio de Rhodes-san_"…-recordó las palabras devastadoras que le había dicho Syrus, no podía creerlo y aunque estaba llorando en ese momento tenía que escucharlo por boca de Chazz

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio azul, solo y afectado sabia que las cosas no iban a estar nada bien, la mayoría lo odiaba solo por su uniforme, pero también sabía que varios se habían marchado a sus casas tal vez podría encontrar a Chazz antes que alguno lo viera merodeando por ahí…

- Tengo que saber!...-se animo a entrar abrió la puerta lentamente y en las cercanías no había nadie…-que suerte…-los que se habían quedado estaban celebrando el compromiso de la rubia y el presidente de los obeliscos había sido una gran noticia digna de celebrar…-Chazz tengo que hablar contigo…-mientras caminaba pensaba que le diría?, le reclamaría? Porque si él no era nada más que un amigo y…-detuvo su paso mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón…-el mismo le había fallado a Chazz por el beso que vio quizás el no lo hizo consiente pero había ocurrido…-no soy nadie para…-retrocedió unos pasos…-no debo!...-se arrepentido en ir a la habitación del chico pero justo cuando iba a correr de regreso, unas manos lo tomaron de sus hombros…-_nani_?...-paro su marcha para observar de quien se tratara…-_Aster_?...-era el de cabello plateado que estaba por marcharse con su familia cuando sin quererlo se topo con el chico…

- Jaden, necesito hablar contigo…

Sin esperar que el otro siquiera contestara tomo del brazo al chico y lo guio hasta la cafetería sabia que sus amigos obeliscos no estarían ahí, podría hablar con el tranquilo…el castaño se sentó muy avergonzado, sabía que tenía que hablar con el albino pero quería aclarar las cosas con Chazz primero…

- Dos refrescos…-pidió mientras se sentaba frente al castaño…-Jaden…-lo miro el chico estaba un poco tenso…-las cosas pasaron muy rápido la otra vez yo, no quería que fueran así de simple sabes…-comenzó mientras les llevaban sus refrescos…-me disculpo contigo…-en realidad había disfrutado mucho el beso, amaba al castaño pero también había sentido la barrera que él había puesto desde ese encuentro, haciendo que Aster aunque no lo aceptara entendiera todo…

- Aster había querido hablar contigo también…-hablo finalmente el chico mientras los vasos con jugo de naranja estaban sudando al sol…-me ha tomado mucho tiempo pensar y saber que decir pero…-Jaden lo miro sonrojado...-aun no logro pensar en una buena razón…-sonrió avergonzado…-es decir tu, yo, nosotros, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y…-el chico se movió un poco completamente nervioso…-las cosas que pasaron ese día fueron tan…-tomo aire…-impredecibles que…

Antes que pudiera continuar unos sonidos fuertes provenientes de las afueras lo interrumpieron, ambos voltearon a mirar y se trataba de un grupo de azules incluidos la nueva pareja que estaba haciendo noticia en todo el campus…

- Chazz-san…-una rubia iba sonriendo pero antes que pudiera decir algo, una chaqueta roja la distrajo, lo miro de reojo se trataba del castaño, frunció el seño mientras aprovechaba que el chico los miraba de tomar a Chazz de su brazo…-no sabes cómo te quiero…-lo dijo en tono tan alto que cualquiera en el lugar pudo escucharla…

- Alexis…-el pelinegro iba a bufar le molestaba que la chica actuara tanto, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente todos se miraban felices y era quien había aceptado fingir en primer lugar

- No es nada cariño…-le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba, el castaño la miro completamente pálido…

- Así que es cierto…-dijo en tono suave, Chazz no noto su presencia aunque cada vez que quería voltear hacia donde estaba, la rubia lo distraía mientras sonreía con malicia… Aster miro unos momentos en realidad ya sabía que el pelinegro estaba con la rubia y a él no le importaba pero…

- Estas bien Jaden?...-el castaño estaba temblando al ver esa escena…

- Si yo…-miro el refresco unos instantes noto que los hielos que contenía se deshacían lentamente, como su corazón...

- Jaden?...-Aster se preocupo al ver al chico tan afectado

- Lo siento Aster yo, yo…-el chico se levanto…-debo irme!...-le dijo levantándose rápidamente…

- Jaden espérame!...-el chico busco en su bolsillo su billetera y por la desesperación tardo mucho en poder sacarla, tiempo en que el castaño ya se había alejado…-Jaden!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Soldado como fuiste tan irresponsable

Mientras en las cercanías del dormitorio de Obelisco, un dúo de chicos iba corriendo a toda velocidad. Aunque un moreno entusiasta era quien iba a la cabeza, luego de enterarse que su castaño amigo había ido a esa colmena de abejas…

- Santos dioses, como que no sabes lo que pasara…

- Yo, lo único que se…-mientras un peliceleste iba siguiéndolo lo que podía ya que no estaba acostumbrado a correr a tal velocidad…-Jaden quería hablar con Chazz-san confirmar que el esta…con…Rhodes-san…-paro un momento mientras tomaba un poco de aire…

- Apresúrate soldado…-mientras el moreno lo alcanzaba y sin dejar de correr lo empujaba a seguir…-todo esto es tu culpa así que no pierdas tiempo…-lo tomo del brazo…

- No espera Hassleberry!...-le grito mientras ambos corrían…

- Rayos, mas les vale a esos malditos azules no hacerle nada al Sargento…-pensó mientras se apresuraba…

- HASSLEBERRY!...-grito Syrus sin poder soltarse del agarre y sin que el moreno le hiciera caso, el estaba preocupado y para él lo único importante era llegar con Jaden, ayudarlo si fuera necesario…

- Espéranos Sargento!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el castaño salió, la rubia le hizo la seña a 3 de sus más asiduos seguidores para que no lo dejaran escapar, la academia estaba prácticamente vacía a esas horas, así que estando el chico solo en obelisco sería el mejor momento para continuar con la venganza que dejaron pendiente la ultima vez…

- Bien señores saben perfectamente cual han sido las instrucciones…-habían estado planeando esa venganza desde la última vez que fallo, el plan estaba dicho tantas veces que se lo sabían al pie de la letra…

- Así es…-dijo uno mientras su lengua saboreaba sus labios, esta vez querían silenciar a Jaden por un largo periodo…

Mientras el castaño corría, el de cabello gris quería encontrarlo aunque era inútil debía admitir que cuando el chico quería desaparecer cumplía su palabra, tomo un poco de aliento para seguir buscando, estaba preocupado por Jaden estaba muy alterado, podía pasarle algo. No quería ni pesarlo se sentía extremadamente culpable por dejarlo ir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hassleberry hemos corrido por horas…-el de cabello celeste se había quedado sin aliento…-no encontraremos a _aniki_ jamás…-ya habían llegado al dormitorio de obelisco pero en los pasillos no había alma alguna

- No podemos darnos por vencidos…-el moreno estaba preocupado tenía un mal presentimiento

- Syrus, Hassleberry-kun…-lo saludo un pelinegro que estaba volviendo solo a su dormitorio a descansar

Princeton-san…-Syrus se acerco a él completamente preocupado…

- Sucede algo?...-el chico lo supo algo grave había pasado, al ver a los dos un poco pálidos

- _Hai_, el sargento Jaden vino a buscarte y no hemos podido encontrarlo…-el moreno lo miro preocupado esperando que el chico lo hubiera visto

- Jaden está aquí?...-aunque al tener esa respuesta era obvio que Chazz no lo había visto

- Rayos pensábamos que estaría contigo…-Syrus suspiro decepcionado…-bien Hassleberry es mejor que continuemos, si no vio a Chazz-san, tal vez se encontró con Aster-san…-al escuchar al de cabello plateado al instante se enfureció

- _Hai_, gracias…-ambos continuarían con su búsqueda el pelinegro estaba furioso entonces era cierto, para el castaño era más importante Aster que el…

- Ojala jamás lo encuentren…-vocifero sin sentir realmente lo que decía, solo estaba dolido por haber escuchado el nombre de la persona que le estaba arrebatando el amor…-_baka_…-entro a su habitación sin más en verdad se sentía realmente decepcionado…-no creo poder resistir esta situación…-dio un golpe en la pared, estar con Alexis era realmente terrible para él, le tenía aprecio a la chica pero no la amaba, no podía fingir algo que no sentía pero…-grrr…-al recordar el beso que presencio era mejor continuar…-no puedo retractarme…-se arreglo un poco sus ropas…-los azules no somos iguales a los rojos…-dijo en voz firme mientras en su mirada se dibujaba una mueca de desprecio ante aquel que lo había traicionado…

- Rayos estoy preocupado…-mientras tanto Aster seguía con la búsqueda, que al parecer era inútil a pesar de que no había muchas personas en el dormitorio de obelisco, este era tan grande que Jaden podía estar en cualquier sitio y el no lo encontraría…-rayos…-al abrir cada puerta esperaba encontrar al chico pero nada todo era inútil…-quizás deba…-aunque en un momento vio a Syrus y Hassleberry corriendo directo hacia el…

- Phoenix-san!...-le gritaron ambos, verlo solo no era buena señal…

- Jaden está con ustedes?...-fue lo primero que pregunto

- Oye esa pregunta es nuestra…-le corrigió el moreno…-vino aquí a hablar contigo

- _Nani_ entonces no está con ustedes, esto es malo, muy malo…-Aster comenzó a correr

- Que es lo que paso, viste a _aniki_?...-pregunto Syrus tomando fuerzas de donde fuera para seguirlo

- Si pero luego vio a Chazz y Alexis-san se marcho corriendo

- Rayos, Sargento!…-aunque en un segundo Hassleberry se les adelanto, dejando a ambos con una gota por lo rápido que se marcho, luego ambos se miraron y comenzaron a seguirlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Chazz estaba en su habitación específicamente en el balcón observando el mar la tranquilidad de aquel océano le daba un poco de paz y al menos lo hacía olvidar sus frustraciones…bufo un poco recordando los acontecimientos…

_- Chazz-sama puedo ser tu novia?...-una rubia se le había acercado…-antes que me rechaces…-le dijo evitando que hablara…-puedo ayudarte en gran medida a vengarte de Yuki-san…-le dijo al oído…-mientras él está con Aster-sama yo estaré contigo y te ayudare a alejarlo de él y que Yuki-san regrese a ti, qué me dices aceptas?..._

Recordaba muy bien esa ocasión donde todo había iniciado era bastante difícil ser novio de la chica, cuando en realidad amaba a otra persona, quizás ella cariñosa y comprensiva pero eso solo lo hacía sentir más culpable y que se estaba aprovechando de ella, aunque en realidad la verdad era otra…

- Jaden...-suspiro mientras ponía sus manos en el balcón y miraba el océano…-ayúdame a soportar esto _Kami_-sama…-pensó mientras miraba al cielo, sabía que la situación era difícil pero no podía hacer mas, no quería sufrir viendo al chico con Aster pero tampoco quería lastimarlo..-he?...-sin quererlo observo los jardines del dormitorio y 3 de sus compañeros del consejo iban muy sigilosos adentrándose en el bosque era algo muy raro…-que estarán planean…luego recordó la visita de Syrus y Hassleberry de hacia unas horas…-NO PUEDE SER!...-tomo su chaqueta azul mientras corría tenía un mal presentimiento…-_gomen_, _gomen_…-luego recordó su deseo de no encontrar al chico que lo había hecho en un momento de enojo, en ese instante se sentía culpable por haberlo deseado…-rayos!...-corrió lo más rápido que pudo esperaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados y esos chicos no le fueran hacer nada a Jaden

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saber que tantas personas estaban buscándolo, el castaño estaba a la orilla de un risco mirando el mar, al menos el sonido del océano y la suave brisa lo reconfortaba y lo hacía olvidar por un segundo sus sufrimientos….

- Solo aquí mis lagrimas parecen poco…-dijo mientras lloraba y abrazaba sus piernas se sentía realmente triste la escena de la rubia y el chico a quien amaba seguía atormentándolo…

- Rojo!...-aunque un jalón repentino de su chaqueta lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- Que les pasa suéltenme!...-les dijo mientras se movía para soltare de dos brazos que lo sostenían…

- Hemos esperado tanto tiempo para darte tu castigo maldito rojo…-un puñetazo directo al rosto lo hizo perder el conocimiento…

- _Senpai_ estás seguro?...-pregunto uno de los 3 chicos inseguro por lo que habían planeado

- Acaso no te apetece?...-le dijo otro mientras le acariciaba las piernas al chico y le amarraban las manos, sabían que en cualquier instante podría despertar…- A mi si...-una lengua paso por sus labios mientras también lo acariciaba…

- Ummm?...-aunque esos besos y sensaciones extrañas lo hicieron recobrar el conocimiento enfocando su mirada a un chico desnudo que estaba frente a él…-_NANI_!...-aunque en un instante un objeto invasor se poso en su boca…

- Al menos despertaste…-le dijo alguien que se mantenía distante y apenas logro enfocar no lo reconoció, llevaba un tapabocas, pero su chaqueta azul clásica, pudo imaginarse de quien se trataba…

- Bien qué esperas? Hazlo bien!...-le dijo el dueño de aquel objeto mientras lo tomaba por el pelo y comenzaba a moverse…

- Y tú no te quedes mirando ya sabes hazlo rápido…le dijo el de azul que estaba excitando por el suceso…-rápido…-le exigió mientras el castaño sentía como alguien le iba desabotonando sus pantalones, iba a protestar pero otro golpe en su rostro no lo dejo hacerlo…- Así es como debe ser…-el que miraba solo daba órdenes aunque por la voz podía reconocerlo…-vamos…-el otro termino de quitarle el pantalón al castaño y al tenerlo desnudo comenzó a hacerle mismo en su miembro el dueño intentaba resistirse no le agradaba…

- Ummm!...-un grito de molestia al ser mordido como manera de regaño para que no se resistiera…

- Eso es lo que quería ver…-una cámara salió de su bolsillo mientras torturaban al chico…-más fuerte que pasa? no está disfrutando…-le exigió a los otros y en ese instante una fotografía fue tomada…

- Pero que te pasa rojo no te gusta?, pon una mejor cara…-unas lagrimas caían no podía soltarse del agarre, no podía gritar por la intrusión y ahora su miembro comenzaba a dolerle en extremo por las mordidas que poco a poco hicieron que sangrara…

- Una mas…-en ese instante unos ruidos cercanos los alertaron…-es hora muchachos…-sabían muy bien que estaban buscando al chico así que ya habían tenido lo que buscaban…

- Que lastima me hubiera gustado disfrutar más de esta dulzura…-le dijo mientras le pasaba su lengua por su rostro…

- Yo también quien diría que un mucre rojo podría ser tan agradable…-le sonrió mientras le daba una última mordida al miembro haciéndolo moverse y gritar un poco por el dolor…

- Vamos eso es todo…

Con eso ultimo los pasos se alejaron, el castaño se quedo un momento recostado sobre el pasto mientras retomaba sus fuerzas, cubrió sus vergüenzas mientras se apoyaba en un árbol estaba golpeado, cansado y herido en espíritu por lo que había pasado…

- _ANIKI_!...-los sonidos lejanos lo alertaban al menos la ayuda estaba cerca pero le daba vergüenza que lo vieran y contar lo que paso…-_aniki_…-en un instante luego de sobrepasar unos arbustos estaba el chico con su cuerpo lastimado, sus ropas rotas y su espíritu quebrantado…

- SARGENTO!...-el moreno fue el primero que se acerco rápidamente…-Fueron los malditos azules verdad?...-era más que obvia la respuesta

- _Mina_…-les dijo en tono débil apenas podía hablar por la debilidad…-no hagan nada…-les dijo al final tomando de la muñeca a Hassleberry para que no se marchara

- Sargento pero que dices?...

- Yo?...-aunque luego se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo hechizaron desde hacía mucho…

- Princeton-san…-hasta Syrus se sorprendió luego de haber dicho que no le interesaba nada del chico de una manera tan firme que le creyeron

-…-el pelinegro guardo silencio solo lo miro ni siquiera pregunto por su condición, solo dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido con un rostro lleno de furia…

El castaño alzo su mano intentando hablar para que no se marchara pero era tarde la debilidad había hecho estragos en él y se había desmayado, el moreno lo sostuvo sabía que no habían enfermeras ese día por fin de semana así que el mismo tendría que aplicar sus técnicas en el ejército para curar a un hombre herido…

- Chazz-kun…

Murmuro el chico suavemente mientras descansaba aun inconsciente, estaba preocupado por el chico y Syrus solo le sostuvo una mano, era terrible lo que habían hecho con el golpearlo y lastimar su cuerpo, sin saber que habían hecho cosas mucho mas grabes con el que quizás aunque sus heridas externas sanaran quizás las emocionales no lo harían nunca

**CONTINUARA….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: _Mina_! Aquí estamos nuevamente con una actualización

JADEN: Esperamos que les guste

HOLLY: Y esperen que si las cosas están mal, se pondrán aun peor

JADEN: O_O

BAKURA: Pobre ingenuo xD

HOLLY: Ustedes solo esperen y verán

JADEN: Apoyo! Dejen RR que es lo único que me ayuda con esta actuación es difícil

MARIK: No eres más que novato no me extraña, no eres como nosotros las estrellas

JADEN: Quienes?

MARIK: Hoy si te mato!

BAKURA: Moreno cálmate, el fic lo hará

JADEN: x_x

HOLLY: No lo matare…creo

JADEN: Waaaa

HOLLY: Manden RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Chapter 7: Plan en marcha

**CAPITULO 7: "****SOMEHOW THE PLAN"**

Unos pasos acelerados era lo único que se escuchaba resonar en los pasillos de aquel campo de azules, donde no había ningún otro estudiante, la mayoría ya estaba en el muelle en espera de sus familias. Pero para cierto pelinegro la urgencia de terminar con lo que el mismo había iniciado era evidente, su rostro decidido era muestra de ello…

- ¡Reunión!-exclamo con fuerza al estar frente al salón donde todos compartían muy alegremente una fiesta.-AHORA…-les exigió a todos haciendo que la música fuera a pagada de inmediato y los que no eran miembros del consejo se marcharan decepcionados por tan abrupta interrupción

- ¿Que es lo que pasa cariño?…-con su mano la sostuvo de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que hasta un tono rojizo comenzó a formarse

- No me vuelvas a decir cariño, jamás.-le exigió tan fuerte que su eco resonó en la habitación

- ¿Que está pasando contigo Princeton-sama?- el vicepresidente estaba sorprendido, aquel chico alto de cabellos azulados estaba extrañado por la actitud del chico

- Como si no lo supieran todos ustedes.- les dijo completamente molesto mirándolos tan severamente que unos voltearon a otro lado sin más…

- No lo sabemos por eso preguntamos ¿qué ocurre?- alegando inocencia, aquel joven vicepresidente hablo mirándolo con ojos preocupados, como si su presidente hubiera hablado una incoherencia

- Estoy completamente harto de ustedes.- en una mesa sonaron una placa y una carta dorada

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto aquel sabiendo muy bien de que se tratara

- Es tu pase a la presidencia.- le dijo encarándolo, con una sarcástica sonrisa

- ¿Estás loco? - le exigió tomando aquellos objetos y regresándolos

- Jamás volveré a usar esas porquerías.- le dijo sin tomarlas.- para mí, no son más que basura.- todos exclamaron extrañados por su comentario.- pensé que obelisco era un dormitorio admirable, que tenia dignidad y respeto ante los duelistas, pero no es más que un criadero de alimañas ponzoñosas.- miro de reojo a la rubia que, sonrojándose aludida miro a otro lado

- ¡Jamás lo aceptaremos! así que más te vale dejar tu actuación de niño berrinchudo.- le dijo el peliazul mientras le colocaba los objetos en la bolsa de la chaqueta…

- Ya me escucharon, jamás volveré hacer presidente ni seré de obelisco.- los tiro al piso, mirándolos de reojo uno representaba su ingreso a obelisco y la placa su titulo como presidente.- cuando te elegí como mi vicepresidente lo hice porque eras un duelista respetable y muy capaz, pero veo que me equivoque, no eres más que un vándalo sin alma.- le dijo despectivo.- ya me escucharon desde hoy renuncio a mi puesto y a obelisco, no estaré en un sitio donde se aprovechan de los débiles

- Jaden Yuki...-murmuro el vicepresidente muy serio.- todo este berrinche es por esa lacra roja.- le dijo con odio

- No te vuelvas a referir a Jaden de esa manera.-Un golpe resonó y una mejilla sonrojada fue el resultado de un golpe a puño cerrado directo al rostro.- te lo advierto Zane, jamás hables así de Jaden. Entiéndalo bien TODOS, él es mucho mejor que todos ustedes juntos… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ustedes no le llegan ni a la sombra

- ¡BASTA!...-le grito haciendo que todos callaran en seco.- no voy a permitir que nos insultes de esta manera.- lo miro muy serio, mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre que se escurría en su boca, debido al golpe.- tú te quedaras en obelisco.- recogió los objetos.- y serás nuestro presidente como siempre.- le ofreció los objetos

- ¿Eres sordo o qué? - justo cuando con su mano, iba a tirar aquellas cosas al piso nuevamente él lo detuvo

- Ya me escuchaste.- le advirtió.- lo harás por las buenas.- lo miro y aquel negó en ademan, dándose media vuelta para irse.- o por las malas.- con el tronar de sus dedos un par de fotos fueron puestas en la mano de Chazz…

Al instante las miro desconfiado por el comportamiento de todos, justo en ellas pudo observar a un Jaden desnudo de la cintura para abajo, mientras dos sujetos que no logro identificar estaban abusando de él, aunque en la foto la habían tomado en un momento en que el parecía estar disfrutando, con su rostro sonrojado y su boca ligeramente abierta, aunque la realidad era otra…

- Está completamente prohibido hacer actos indecorosos en el campus, en los dormitorios, en los jardines en cualquier sitio.- le leyó el reglamento de la escuela.- todo acto indebido será sancionado con la expulsión.- la imagen de Jaden llego a su mente.- irrevocable…

- Malditos…-dijo en un susurro, lo tenían contra la pared

- Por ello, si no quieres que tu querido rojo se vaya al infierno, tu seguirás como si nada.- le dijo sonriente quitándole las fotos y poniéndole la placa y la carta en sus manos.- tu familia seguirá dando sus contribuciones, tu seguirás apoyándonos en fin todo estará como siempre.- le arreglo su chaqueta con sarcasmo…

- Jamás olvidare esto.- los miro tan serio que sus ojos parecían quemar en furia…

- Mas te vale que te quedes calladito.- lo amenazo Zane tomándolo de su cuello.- mocoso inútil, el corazón no debe interferir con lo importante…

Aquel solo apretó sus puños no respondió mas y tomando los objetos con odio no le agradaba ser manipulado y chantajeado de esa manera, pero por la fama injusta de Slifer si esas fotos salían a la luz quien saldría perjudicado seria Jaden no podía permitirlo…

- Jaden, no pude protegerte…- al llegar a su habitación cayo hincado en el piso, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, entre la ira, la frustración y la impotencia se sentía agobiado, pero luego pensó en las fotos, se incorporo no era momento de lamentarse…

Un golpe en una pared hizo que su puño comenzaba a sangrar, mientras tenía una expresión de impotencia en su rostro, no podía creer como habían podido jugar con él, a tal extremo que lo tenían en sus manos, pero…

- Escapare.- era lo único que podía hacer, quizás sería cobarde de su parte dejar a Jaden solo, pero al no estar el (la manzana de la discordia) sabia que dejarían a Jaden tranquilo, ya que para lo único que lo querían era retenerlo por los beneficios económicos.- lo hare.- se tomo la mano que sangraba mientras una idea llegaba a su mente, escribiría con detalles lo ocurrido y quizás así el rector y todos los maestros harían algo para detener esa lucha de superioridad que estaba llevando a la academia al borde de la destrucción-esto no puede seguir-y el cómo el presidente su palabra tendría mucha credibilidad, aunque también sabía que sería la palabra de todos contra la de el-espero que al menos esta vez mi apellido sirva de algo

Comenzó a escribir indignado cada detalle que le dijeron su grupo de "amigos" hacia unos instantes, cuando lo chantajearon esperaba que esa carta fuera suficiente para poner su demanda y que al menos investigaran el mal comportamiento de Obelisco…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después Jaden iba despertando, se sentía muy adolorido y confundido por lo ocurrido, gimió un poco en dolor y al instante tubo a dos chicos que lo miraban preocupados. Reconoció a ambos, eran sus amigos, les sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlos

- _Aniki_.- el chico de cabellera celeste, lo abrazo con suavidad para no molestar sus heridas

- Sargento, nos diste un buen susto.- el moreno le sonrió, era quien había vendado y curado sus heridas

- ¿Q-Que paso?- ambos chicos se miraron entre sí con tristeza

- Te atacaron.- dijo el moreno en tono serio.- los azules te atacaron y te lastimaron.- en ese instante el castaño comenzó a recordar fragmentos de lo ocurrido

- ¡CHAZZ!- dijo levantándose de pronto, haciendo que ambos chicos lo tomaran de sus hombros para que se recostara no era conveniente que hiciera movimientos bruscos

- Debes tranquilizarte _aniki_

- ¿Donde está Chazz?

- Dijo que iría a una reunión en su dormitorio con los miembros del consejo

- ¿QUE HARIA QUE?- se intento levantar nuevamente

- Sargento ¡BASTA!- el moreno lo acomodo otra vez.- no estás bien, mas es mejor que descanses o me harás amarrarte a la cama.- el moreno lo miro serio

- _Gomen_, pero es que los que me atacaron dijeron que si Chazz actuaba ellos…

- _Aniki_ Princeton-sama, es fuerte no necesita que te preocupes por él, seguramente estará bien

- Pero ellos dijeron…

- Sargento, es mejor que descanses y dejemos este tema por la paz, seguramente Chazz vendrá a verte más tarde y no queras recibirlo preocupado

- Tienen razón.- acepto acomodarse nuevamente, en realidad se sentía cansado

- Tus heridas seguramente tardaran en sanar, te di los primeros auxilios pero no soy médico, el lunes tendrás que consultarlo con la enfermera de la academia

- De acuerdo gracias por ayuda amigos…

El castaño cerró sus ojos y no tardo en dormirse aun se sentía débil y cansado por lo ocurrido, Syrus y Hassleberry se miraron aliviados por que al menos el castaño dejaba de hacer preguntas y decidió descansar…

- Más le vale a Chazz, volver en verdad

- _Hai_ estoy seguro que no tardara en venir.- sonrió Syrus, mirando la puerta esperando aparecer al pelinegro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bien ya está todo dicho y Chazz-sama no se acercara al maldito rojo

- ¿Creen que en verdad cumpla su palabra?

- No tiene más opción, es eso o el rojo se larga de la academia por comportamiento indebido…

- Solo espero que esta vez en verdad cumpla lo prometido.- crujió los dientes, una chica rubia que aunque sus compañeros estaban seguros ella aun dudaba-estoy harta que el tipo este me desprecie peor que un perro

- Debes calmarte y seguir como hasta ahora Alexis

- Pero Zane-sama, sabes que al único que quiero es a ti, ese niño desagradecido no me interesa, al contrario me fastidia estar con el

- Yo lo sé.- el chico la abrazo.- pero debes seguir actuando según el plan, por el bien de la academia y por el bien de todos

- Destruir al rojo es nuestra prioridad.- todos alzaron sus manos y gritaron a una sola voz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡JADEN!-un grito se hizo resonar en el dormitorio del castaño

- Por todos los cielos, chico guarda silencio nos dio mucho trabajo que el sargento durmiera

- Phoenix-sama…- Syrus lo miro sorprendido habían pasado tantas cosas que se olvidado completamente del chico

- Por todos los dioses.- Aster tomo aire, había estado buscando a Jaden sin saber que ya lo habían encontrado.- ¿qué paso?- se limpio el sudor con un pañuelo

- Lo de siempre.- el moreno miro a Jaden que estaba dormido.- tus amigos le hicieron esto al sargento.

- Nani?

- _Hai_ Phoenix-san, los de obelisco lo atacaron y lo lastimaron.- suspiro.- Hassleberry le dio los primeros auxilios…

- Así es pero el lunes deberá visitar a la enfermera…

- Dioses.- Aster no creía lo que escuchaba, pero al ver algunos moretones y hematomas en el rostro del castaño supo que era cierto

- Ya estamos cansados, que estas cosas le pasen a nuestro amigo y Jaden también ya está cansado

- Los entiendo pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

- Cuando el sargento despertó, hemos llegado a una conclusión-Hassleberry cerró sus ojos.

- Estamos planeando dejar la academia…- Syrus hablo muy serio

Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría al albino; tan grave era la situación como para tomar esa dedición, miro incrédulo a ambos. Aunque no podía culparlos Jaden era atacado, una y otra vez y más grave cada encuentro, mas traumarte estaban llegando al límite.

- En el ejército jamás se darían estas cosas, los novatos o de bajo rango no son menospreciados, ya que algún momento pueden llegar a ser nuestros superiores, y el sargento hace mucho que demostró ser mucho mejor que los estudiantes de Obelisco ¿no te parece Aster?

- La academia está siendo controlada solo por obelisco, ni Ra, ni Slifer tenemos voz, los maestros lo permiten y apoyan, estamos cansados

- El lunes pondré mi renuncia, prefiero ser un fracasado por no seguir mi sueño, que seguirlo y ver a mis amigos sufrir…

- Es demasiado duro y _aniki_, lo dijo muy claro, el lunes se irá no quiere estar aquí nunca más y nosotros nos iremos con el

- Entonces yo también pondré mi renuncia.- Aster estaba decido con sus puños apretados con fuerza se sentía indignado

- No debes hacerlo, quizás sientas algo por el sargento, pero eso no te obliga a tirar todo lo que has ganado aquí. Además te falta solo un año para graduarte

- A ti también Hassleberry-kun y dejaras todo con tal de proteger a Jaden ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto el sargento es mi familia, mi hermano, jamás lo dejaría solo.-sonrió.- y aunque ya no existan más academias y fracase como estudiante duelista no me importa, si con eso mi amigo puede tener un poco de la paz que se merece todo valdrá la pena…

- Eso mismo pienso yo.- suspiro.- Phoenix-sama, a Jaden no le gustaría que te sacrificaras de esta forma por él, además nosotros tres estaremos bien, nos iremos a Tokio donde es originario Jaden, viviremos ahí, terminaremos la secundaria y entraremos a la universidad… Hassleberry estudiara estructura de duelos, yo ilustración de cartas y Jaden estrategia de duelo, nos graduaremos y aunque no podamos ser duelistas profesionales, por no graduarnos de la academia, nos pensamos estar lejos de los duelos.- sonrió.- solo porque no seremos duelistas profesionales, no significa estar alejados de los duelos es nuestra pasión y quien sabe quizás ayudemos a las nuevas generaciones a especializarle, Jaden sueña con ser maestro y lo vamos a apoyar

- Pero aun así yo…

- Debes quedarte Aster es lo mejor, el sargento no desea que nadie se sacrifique por su causa, nosotros ya lo decidimos no queremos ser duelistas profesionales, así que lo convencimos que no será ningún sacrificio. Quizás no seremos duelistas que compiten, pero si duelistas que están detrás de lo que lo hacen

- Si cumples tu sueño Jaden estará feliz.- sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro- además tú conoces muy bien donde vivió Jaden en Tokio, puedes visitarlo ahí, no es como si muriera.- el albino lo miro.- así que deja de preocuparte, Jaden estará bien.

El albino lo miro y aunque sabía que el castaño estaría bien cuidado, no podía negar que ambos chicos harían un buen trabajo aun así, no podía negar que se sentiría extremadamente triste al verlo partir-miro al castaño-aunque al verlo tan lastimado sabía que era lo mejor para el…

- Esta bien, me quedare.- suspiro pesadamente no estaba convencido, pero sabía que dejar la academia era dejar sus sueños, deseaba ser un duelista profesional y no podía dejar la escuela y abandonar todo lo que había sacrificado.- hablare con Jaden cuando despierte.- se sentó a un lado mirando al castaño descansar, le dolía mucho verlo con tantos moretones y su piel pálida-mis compañeros son unos salvajes-pensó mientras lo miraba y apretaba su puño con fuerza

- El odio solo traerá más que dolo.- le advirtió Syrus mientras le tomaba el puño para que se relajara, y era cierto lo único que había traído el odio era tristeza y sufrimiento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Las cosas se están saliendo de control…

- Los vientos traerán cambios…

- Serán buenos malos, no lo sé-suspiro largamente un hombre mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio.- obelisco evolucionara para bien, han pasado muchas cosas que estoy cansado.- a pesar de estar en su hogar, no podía dejar de lado los problemas de la escuela

- Pero rector…-alego Crowler, el recto lo interrumpió

- Ya he hablado con el súper intendente, Crowler, llegara el lunes a hacer una inspección exhaustiva en toda la academia

- No puede hacernos eso, a nosotros a los obelisco

- No solo de obeliscos está llena la academia Crowler, debe entender que debo darle un ambiente agradable a Slifer y a Ra

- Ya era tiempo mi dormitorio ha pasado la peor de las crisis en estos últimos años

- Lyman, tu estas acostumbrado a las desgracias, pero Obelisco

- ¿Que estas insinuando Crowler-_sensei_? ¿Qué Ra no tiene importancia?

- Señores por favor…

Sheppard se masajeo la sien estar en conferencia en el estudio de su casa no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero los asuntos de la academia no tenían horario y aunque los 3 maestros encargados de los dormitorios no se llevaran bien y tuviera cada uno sus argumentos muy validos tenía que ser paciente… - Señores lo único que les pido es que estén abiertos a los cambios, el lunes tocaremos ese tema, pero que habrá evolución en la academia la habrá, los 3 dormitorios independientemente de su estatus tienen que estar unidos, respetarse como duelistas y ayudarse si es necesario.- Crowler iba a agregar algo mas.- esta conferencia se termina, el lunes hablaremos… Descontento la computadora mientras aun estaba algo estresado por la conferencia, esperaba que de verdad las cosas cambiaran y que sus estudiantes, estuvieran más tranquilos era lo que deseaba. Sabía que la unificación de los dormitorios, iba hacer un proceso lento, pero si no daba el paso no se iba a llevar a cabo, el lunes seria el día definitivo… Sin saber que sus estudiantes ya estaban planeando sus propios cambios, unos buenos, otros demasiados apresurados, pero todo se decidiría el día de regreso a clases, los cambios que se vendrían serian definitivitos para toda la academia…

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola a todos, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capitulo

JADEN: Les avisamos que con esta gran obra estamos llegando al final

HOLLY: Sip no iba a ser un fic muy largo, aunque ya me he excedido más de los capítulos que quería para este fic xD

JADEN: Por un lado es alivio

MARIK: Insisto con la sangre

YAMI: Aquí si te apoyo mi amigo-comiendo palomitas de maíz y tomando soda

BAKURA: Eso si estas copias merecen sufrir-robando palomitas

JADEN: con una gotita-senpai no sean tan crueles

HOLLY: Ya veremos cómo acabara este fic, habrán muchos cambios en la academia en el siguiente capitulo

JADEN: Ojala que para bien

HOLLY: Lo veremos-risa siniestra

JADEN: O_O

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo capitulo

JADEN: No se olviden de mandar RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
